


Peter Parker’s Terrible, No Good Very Bad Trip to Stark Industries

by PR_Booklover711



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Natasha, Avengers Family, Avengers annoy Peter, F/M, Flash & Harrington are dicks, Google Translate Russian- sorry!, I hate Flash Thompson, I have no idea why, Irondad, I’ve been writing this for so long, Jealous Peter, M/M, Probably ooc- sorry, R&D, Stark Industries Tour, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but please be nice, concrit welcome, first multichapter fic, i tried my best guys, idek anymore, over and over again, spiderson, they are so annoying!, tower shinanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR_Booklover711/pseuds/PR_Booklover711
Summary: Another Peter Parker visits Stark Industries fic. That’s it. Completely random. Will be 10 chapters. Rated M as a precaution for later chapters- I don’t really know how to rate things! Also this is uploaded from my phone so sorry for any formatting issues.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 66
Kudos: 391





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is mainly just set up. Not beta read, let me know if there are any bad mistakes that need to be fixed.

Chapter 1  
Peter hadn’t really been paying attention to Harrington for most of the class- it was his last class of the day and he was thinking of where he was going to start his patrol this afternoon before enjoying movie night with his family at the tower. It was only when his teacher started talking about the end of the year trip that the class would be going on that Peter tuned back in and started feeling excited.  
“We have been very lucky to be invited on a tour of Stark Industries this weekend! Now I know this is quite short notice, but the approval for this trip only got sent through today. It is very unusual because SI does not usually allow tours, especially not just for high schools, so we should consider ourselves extremely lucky and I expect everyone to be on their best behaviour when we go.” Peter’s head had hit the desk and suddenly he was feeling less excited. After all, who wanted take a school trip to their house? For the first time ever, he suddenly found himself regretting the fact that Aunt May had taken Tony up on his offer of joint legal guardianship (he still didn’t know how Tony had managed that one, but Pepper was almost certainly involved somehow) so that he would always have a home, should anything ever happen to her, and that they had moved into the tower. Ned was sat to his right and was laughing at Peter’s predicament.  
“Don’t worry about it dude! It’s gonna be a great trip and nobody is gonna bother you. We’ll have a great time!” Peter had just turned his head to glare at Ned, not even bothering to tell him how wrong his statement was.  
Then Flash piped up, because of course he couldn't let the moment go without trying to make Peter’s life hell, as if anything Flash could say would ever compare to what he was going to be subjected to on the day. “Ha Penis! Now everyone will see what a liar you are and how false your internship is! I tell you what, come clean now and save yourself the embarrassment!”  
“Shove off Flash, Peter isn’t lying!” Ned replied and Peter just gave him a grateful smile in return. Just then the bell rang, allowing Peter to escape Flash and any retorts he may make. He said goodbye to Ned and made his way quickly to the alley where he changed into his Spidey-suit before swinging out over Queens, looking for crime.  
In just over 3 hours he had prevented one traffic accident, stopped two muggings and helped Churro Lady with her shopping before being treated this time to a Chimichanga, which he gave half of to deadpool, who instead of a spidey-sense, clearly had a chimichanga-sense and had showed up almost as soon as Peter took his first bite. The rest of the time he just spent swinging around enjoying the feeling of being weightless at the arc of each swing, or sitting on rooftops, looking out over the New York skyline.  
He sighed as he made his way back to the tower, knowing that he’d have to get one of his guardians to sign the permission slip for his trip and then in no time everyone in the tower would be aware of what was happening and were sure to make his life hell on that day.  
He made it back to the tower with 2 minutes before his curfew (6:30pm on movie nights) and swung in through the window that Friday had kindly opened for him. He landed in his room and found Harley stretched out on the bed reading a book, clearly waiting for him. He removed his mask and looked over to Harley with a grin. “Hey babe,” Peter said whilst walking closer to Harley. Harley threw his book down on the bed the second he realised Peter was there and shuffled over towards him. “Hey darlin’,” he returned, leaning in to give Peter a sweet kiss. “How was patrol?” This then led to Peter sitting on the bed, drawing Harley with him and breaking down his evening, getting excited and flailing his hands everywhere as he spoke. Harley laughed along with him, happy to know that no-one had seriously tried to injure Peter this evening.  
“Right I need a shower before we go out for movie night, I’ll be back in a minute,” Peter said, rising from the bed and walking towards their en suite bathroom and leaving Harley once again with his book.  
Later that evening Peter found May and silently pushed the slip towards her. She glanced through all the information on there and then burst out laughing, looking up at Peter. “Oh man, there’s that famous Parker LuckTM huh?” she asked through her giggles. Peter just rolled his eyes and grumbled at her, not feeling the need to answer. May just reached over and grabbed a pen, quickly signing her name and adding permission for Peter to meet the school at the tower, since there was no point in him taking the bus to school, just to catch a bus all the way back.

Peter hoped he had got away with not letting anyone else in the tower know and was just about to warn May against telling them when she suddenly picked up the slip and ran out of the room yelling for Tony.  
“May, no!” Peter called after her, but couldn’t do much to stop her in his state of shock. By the time he made it into the cinema room Tony had hold of the permission slip and was informing everyone around him about Peter’s trip, the room bursting out into evil laughter and Peter knew that they were going to make his life as difficult as possible that day.  
“Please guys, don’t embarrass me! Everyone in my class already makes fun of me, I don’t need it to get worse!” Peter pleaded with them, before realising his mistake - he’d never mentioned the bullying to them before. Soon everyone’s attention had been diverted to that instead of the trip. “What do you mean they make fun of you маленький паук (baby spider)?” Natasha asked, a mix of concern and anger written all over her face. She had always been the most protective over him, surprising just about everybody, but she had merely said that the spiders had to stick together. But looking around, Peter noticed the others all had similar expressions and tried to diffuse the situation before they decided to storm the school and demand to speak to every teacher, student and parent who had ever even looked at Peter sideways.  
“It’s nothing Auntie Nat, I was exaggerating, I swear! I mean Ned and MJ are in that class with me and that’s great! They never make fun of me. Well, they do, but they don’t do it to be horrible, they’re my friends!” Peter knew he was rambling and by the looks on the Avengers faces, he was doing nothing to change their minds, so tried again. “Look it doesn’t matter, it’s not like most of them pick on me, they just don’t believe me about my internship. And I mean technically they are right, they still don’t know the truth, but I don’t mind it because my life is great! Don’t worry guys, please don't make a fuss!”  
“Alright kid, we wont do anything ok? Right guys?” Tony asked and was met with a chorus of agreements. It was enough to appease Peter and he let out a sigh and moved to settle on the couch next to Harley, which meant that he missed the looks the other Avengers sent to each other. After that everyone settled down to watch movies and eat their way through the feast of fast food that had been ordered. Peter spent the night curled into Harley with his arms wrapped round Harley’s waist and Harley’s fingers running through his hair. They whispered between themselves about everything and nothing, stopping occasionally to actually pay attention to the Disney movie playing on the giant screen (Morgan’s choice), or to kiss each other, before they got too drowsy and started to drop off to sleep. At the end of the final movie, Tony and Cap carried the two boys up to their room and put them in their bed, both smiling at how they automatically curled into each other without waking up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday at school, a short chat with Cap and a little bit of Peter/ Harley fluff- what is your personal fave ship name for them? Let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More set up. Very short Chapter, but I promise the next chapter will actually be the start of the trip. I will do my best to upload tomorrow too!

Chapter 2   
The following day Peter made his way through school as usual, keeping quiet in class and avoiding Flash as much as possible. However, they had Decathlon practice at lunch, so that meant an extra hour where he was trapped in a room with the bully. Conversation once again turned to the topic of the upcoming science trip to SI.  
“Are you ready to tell everyone the truth yet Parker?” Flash asked whilst leering at Peter.  
“I am telling the truth Flash, I do have an internship at SI”  
“Yeah and I'm sure you know Tony Stark personally!” Flash returned sarcastically.  
“I do!” Peter was getting frustrated now, despite knowing that he shouldn’t let it get to him. He looked to Harrington in the hopes that he would be able to get Flash to shut up, but unfortunately it didn't go the way he planned.  
“Flash is right Peter, you should just stop lying about all this! It only makes you look worse and the truth will come out on Saturday anyway.” Peter couldn’t believe what he was hearing, being accused of lying by Flash was one thing, but for a teacher to accuse him of it as well made Peter even more upset. After all, Harrington had no reason not to believe Peter.   
“Just ignore them dude! Imagine their faces on Saturday when they see that you weren’t making it up. Bro its gonna be awesome!” Ned told him, looking like it was going to be even more of a reward for him than it would be for Peter.   
The bell rang, alerting them to the start of their next class and MJ joined Ned and Peter to make their way over to the correct room. 

The physics lesson went much the same as yesterday, with Peter struggling to pay attention when he found the things Harrington covered were so simple compared to the work he did with Tony and Bruce. Time dragged until the class was over and Peter could be free.   
When the bell rang Peter leapt from his seat and said goodbye to Ned before throwing his permission slip on Harrington’s desk and fleeing the school grounds. 

After his patrol that evening Peter made his way to the communal kitchen on the hunt for food. He’d had a busier patrol today and had also been able to stay out later because there were no family activities planned that evening. Between the extra work and his increased metabolism, Peter was starving. He ferreted some leftovers out of the fridge and grabbed some snacks to eat whilst the leftovers were being heated. 

While Peter was shovelling lasagne into his mouth, Steve wandered into the kitchen, starting up the coffee machine and smiled in Peter’s direction. “You ok, kid?” He asked.  
“Yeah I guess,” Peter mumbled around a mouthful of food. “I’m still not looking forward to the trip tomorrow. My classmates are all dicks.”  
“Language!” Cap chastised halfheartedly. “There’s got to be some silver lining surely?”  
“I mean, I’m meeting everyone here so I get to sleep for like 2 extra hours tomorrow morning.” Steve laughed at Peter’s attempt to be enthusiastic, but agreed with him all the same.  
“That’s the spirit son!” He replied before turning to leave again, coffee cup in hand. 

After finishing his meal, Peter left to find Harley, who was once again curled up with a book in their bed. “Hey Princess, good book?” Peter asked, sitting down on the edge of their bed.   
“Hi! Yeah it is actually. I wasn't sure it would be; Bucky recommended it.” Harley replied, moving to put the book on the bedside table after slipping his favourite Spider-man themed bookmark between the pages.  
“Wow, I didn’t think you two would've had the same reading taste.”  
“Yeah well it gives us something to talk about. I think he still struggles to fit in sometimes, so if I can read a book he recommends every now and again and spend some time talking about it with him, then at least I feel like I'm doing my part to make sure he feels welcome here.” Harley replied, slightly more sombre and Peter could see how much he meant it.  
“If he really is still feeling left out, maybe we can set up a book club. But we will have to find a way of doing it so that he doesn't think we are making fun of him. Maybe you should suggest it, since you have already started with him.”  
“You really mean that darlin’?” Harley asked, slightly surprised.  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”  
“You really are so incredible.” Harley said in lieu of answering. He leaned forward to kiss Peter, in love with how much Peter cared about everyone.   
Peter leaned into Harley, certainly not complaining about the direction the evening was taking. He sighed into the feel of Harley’s lips on his own, which gave Harley a chance to slip his tongue into Peter’s mouth. Harley groaned as Peter moved to straddle him and started kissing across his jaw and then down his neck. He pulled Peter closer using his hand that was resting in the small of his back and whispered in his ear “Take me to bed Spider-man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Once again let me know if there are any spelling or grammatical errors that have been missed. Also any improvements to writing style you think could be made.   
> Or just pop by and say hi, or ask for help on a story. Happy to beta read for anyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip starts! Harrington is annoying, Harley is a troll and Peter has had enough already. All before they even manage to leave the lobby of Stark Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still uploading on mobile, so let me know if there’s any major formatting issues!   
> Thanks for all the love so far, it means a lot!

Chapter 3  
The next morning the senior physics class were waiting to board the bus while Mr Harrington was checking that everyone on his list was there. Ned and MJ were discussing what they thought was going to happen throughout the day and speculating about whose labs the class would be allowed to visit. MJ had brought her ‘People in Crisis’ sketchbook with her, to capture, in her words, “Flash’s stupid face the second he finds out just how ridiculous he’s been for not believing Peter”.   
They were just taking bets on how many Avengers would show up throughout the day when Flash’s loud, obnoxious voice interrupted them. “See Penis isn’t even here! He’s too chicken to face the truth. I can’t wait to see him on Monday after his lies have all come to light. Like Stark Industries would ever hire a loser like him.”  
“Shut up Flash, he’s meeting us there,” Ned retorted.  
“Yeah because Parker thinks he has to have special treatment for everything! Just face it, he’s not coming because now everyone’s gonna know the truth.”  
“I would shut up if I were you, Eugene. You’ll see the truth soon enough.” MJ warned, with a glare strong enough to send Flash running onto the bus and into a seat. She really loved how scared of her he was.  
The rest of the class loaded onto the bus and chatted excitedly the whole way there. Ned messaged Peter to see if he was ready for the day and letting him know that the class was on their way. He laughed when Peter replied that he had only just got up. Only Peter could be running late for a trip to his own house. 

Despite the late start, Peter managed to be down in the lobby waiting for them when his class arrived. He greeted his friends and asked if they were ready for the antics that were bound to happen that day. It was safe to say that they were more excited than he was, probably because they wouldn’t have to suffer the humiliation of having their family members popping up throughout the day to embarrass them.   
While Peter had been greeting his friends, their tour guide had arrived and Peter was glad to see it was Emma, who not only knew Peter but also had enough contact with the higher ups in the company that she wouldn’t freak out if Tony or some of the others decided to gatecrash later on. She was busy explaining SI’s rules and policies, including the no bullying policy, which Flash was completely ignoring. 

All of a sudden something set off Peter’s spider sense and he turned around just in time to catch Harley as he threw himself at Peter.   
“Noooo,” Peter groaned. “Why?”  
Harley gave what would be an innocent smile on anyone else, but on Harley just meant trouble. “I missed you darlin’ and thought I’d come see ya!”   
He leaned in to give Peter a kiss, but Peter quickly dodged and hissed “Not in front of my class!” while Ned laughed at their antics and even MJ looked slightly amused.

Unfortunately, by now they had drawn the attention of one Mr Harrington, who marched over and dragged Peter over to a corner further away form the class. Peter looked down at where Harrington’s hand was squeezing his arm and raised an eyebrow, causing Harrington to let go, but not without frowning at Peter.   
“Who is that young man Mr Parker?” he asked. However Harley had followed them over and didn’t give Peter a chance to answer.  
“Hey there, I'm Harley. Harley Keener.” He said, tipping an imaginary hat at the teacher.  
“And how do you know Mr Parker?” Harrington asked, looking rather unimpressed.  
At this Harley’s smile grew, but took on an edge that Peter knew meant trouble. “Well he’s my boyfriend sir.”  
At that Mr Harrington turned to Peter, looking far more cross than the situation warranted. “I don't care how important you think you are Mr Parker, but you do not get to bring a plus one with you on a school trip. Do you remember seeing an invite on the permission slip to bring a plus one?”  
“No sir, but I didn’t exactly invite him, he just turned up.” Peter implored his teacher, ignoring Harley looking mock hurt at his words.   
“I don’t care why he is here, I suggest you get rid of him. And quickly- our tour is about to start.”  
At this point Harley decided to pipe up again, much to Peter’s chagrin. “I’m afraid I wont be going anywhere. Sir.” The “sir” was said in such a mocking tone that it was immediately clear that Harley did not see the teacher as a person of authority and the glare on Mr Harrington’s face made it obvious that he saw Harley as nothing more than a troublemaker who should be put in his place. Although that could be more to do with the fact that he hated anyone associated with Peter on principle, even if no-one knew why.  
“Young man I suggest you remove yourself from the premisses before I get security to escort you out and get you expelled from school.”  
This brought a huge grin out on Harley’s face. “Well you’ll struggle with that since I don’t go anywhere to get expelled from.” With that he grabbed Peter’s hand and dragged him back towards his friends, muttering “Gods he’s a dick!” to Peter under his breath.

Before Mr Harrington could tell Peter off further or try to get Harley kicked out of the building, Emma called everyone to her so that she could start passing badges out. “Right, so you are all going to be given a badge, which will allow you access to certain areas of the tower. We have lots of different levels and sub levels of clearance. To make it easier, the levels are split into colours, with white being the lowest and gold being the highest and each level is split by 3 sub-levels, just numbered one to three. You guys will be given a white level two badge, which will allow you to access the elevator, the lowest levels and of course our cafeteria. Other areas may be accessed if I give an override code, but you will not get anywhere without that.” With that she started moving around students handing out the badges.  
“Now one at a time your name will be called and you will go through this security scanner here.” She indicated the large silver scanner to their left. “Once you have gone through, please keep your badge visible somewhere upon your person for the duration of your trip. You may keep them after, but they will be deactivated at the end of your trip.”

By now everyone had been given their badges and Flash had to stick his nose in to try to get Peter in trouble. “Excuse me Miss, you didn't give them a badge.” He said, indicating Peter, Ned and MJ.  
Emma looked up and said “Oh, I thought you guys had brought your own,” with a small frown on her face.  
“Don’t worry Emma, we did.” Peter assured her. She then started calling people forward to the scanner, preventing Flash from saying anything more.   
Betty was first to go through and jumped a mile when Friday activated for the first time. “Betty Brant, white level two, enjoy your tour Miss Brant.  
“Don’t worry, that’s just Friday, Mr Stark’s AI. She runs the building,” Emma explained before moving onto the next name on her list.  
When it was Flash’s turn he preened as he was announced by the AI as if he was something special, even though his greeting was no different to anyone else’s.  
MJ was the first out of their friend group to be called up. “Michelle Jones, Silver level three, frequent visitor. Welcome back MJ, have a nice tour.” Friday announced.  
“Thanks Friday!” MJ returned. Flash’s eyebrows rose, but his fear of MJ prevented him from saying anything.  
Ned received a similar greeting from Friday which made his smile split his face. Again, Flash looked furious but kept his mouth shut.  
Then it was Peter’s turn and he reluctantly stepped up to the scanner. “Peter Parker, Gold level three, unlimited access. Good morning Peter, why are you scanning your pass, you know that is no longer necessary?” Friday asked.  
“Just trying to fit in with my tour Fri,” Peter answered, grimacing slightly.  
“Well have a pleasant day Mini Boss, would you like me to lock up the lab for you?”  
“Yes please Fri. Thank you.” Peter then moved out of the way to allow the remaining class members to go through the scanner. Unfortunately this brought Peter closer to Flash, who of course couldn’t accept that Peter could’ve been telling the truth about his internship.   
“Hey Penis, how much time did you have to spend on your knees to get someone to hack the AI for you?”  
“No one can hack Friday Flash, she was built by Mr Stark. She's incredible.” Peter retorted, already loosing patience. It was going to be a long day!  
“It can’t be that good if you can get it to say that you have gold clearance Parker.”  
“It’s not just Friday, I have a badge too Flash.” Peter showed it to Flash, the black print against the gold background clearly marking it as belonging to one Peter Parker.   
“That’s obviously a fake!” Flash scoffed.   
Peter just rolled his eyes and moved away from Flash and back over to Harley, who had merely called “Mornin’ Fri” as he walked past the barrier and over towards Ned and MJ. Peter wrapped his arms around Harley and buried his head in his chest.  
“I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” He mumbled.  
“Aww chin up doll, the day’s only just begun.”  
“Doll?” Peter asked, raising his head.  
“Guess I’ve been spending too much time around Bucky. You don’t like it darlin’?”  
“I never said that Harls,” Peter said with a blush, clearly giving his permission to keep using the nickname.

After everyone had passed through the scanner Emma herded them all into the elevator. “Right now that that’s all done, we can get to our first stop on our tour. The R&D Labs!” This gets excited yells from almost everyone in the elevator. “Yeah it’s exciting! You’ll get to see several new projects that SI are working on, all in different stages of development. Some of them have even been sent down from Tony Stark or one of his personal assistants.”  
Ned grabbed onto Peter to excitedly ask if any of the work in the Lab was going to be stuff that Peter had worked on. “Honestly, I don't know Ned, if it’s super interesting I work on it myself, if not I sort of lose track of where my projects end up.”  
Unfortunately, this gave Flash a chance to get closer to Harley, whom he’d obviously decided he liked the look of. “You can do some R&D on me Hottie,” he said in what he thought was a seductive manner. However Harley just burst out laughing.  
“Oh my gods thats gotta be the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard! Is there a competition going or something?” He laughed, but moved back over to Peter, ignoring anything else Flash might have to say. He then started up a bad-pickup-line competition with his three friends. Within a minute, the elevator doors opened to a cacophony of noise.   
“Right everyone, Welcome to R&D!” Emma called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always, I love to hear from you.  
> Stay safe lovelies!  
> I’ll try to keep uploading regularly


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We made it to R&D! Peter is in high demand, Mr Harrington is still annoying (sensing a theme here) and Flash gets knocked down a peg or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be honest, I do feel like this is a bit of a rambling chapter, so I apologise for that, but hopefully you still enjoy it!

Chapter 4  
The R&D labs ran over several floors of Stark Industries, but Emma had taken them to one of the higher level areas where the more interesting projects, including ones that came from Tony Stark himself often landed. Clearly she had been instructed to go all out and try to really impress the kids.   
The group shuffled out of the elevator and were led through to a clear area of the lab where they had a good view of several of the work stations. There were areas of intense quiet where people were focussing on small details of their project and other areas of loud, slightly panicked voices where people were obviously trying to meet deadlines or were worried about things not working correctly.  
“So as you can see, we have several different approaches in here. Some of our workers are very quiet and can get lost in their work for days at a time, while others here can be quite loud and try to work on numerous projects at once! We don’t mind different approaches, so long as it provides results. You’ll often find that those with close deadlines cycle between the two modes, while our interns are the panicking ones and our more experienced scientists are the quiet ones, although there are always exceptions to the rules!” Emma rattled on about the different people in the lab and what types of projects might be sent into this specific lab.   
Meanwhile, Peter was looking around the room to see if any of the projects looked familiar to him. He spotted one on a workbench to his right and pointed it out to Ned. “That was one of mine,” he said, indicating the glowing projection detailing a type of drone.  
“Dude that looks awesome! Do you think we can get closer? Why did you send it down here- we could’ve worked on it together,” Ned replied excitedly.  
“Sorry Ned, they just wanted a plain surveillance drone and it seemed a bit boring and time consuming, I’ll call you over to help when something a bit more high-tech comes along. Besides, that made it to my workshop at the same time that my suit was trashed by that bad guy last month, do you remember? So that was more important!” The last part about his suit was whispered into Ned’s ear so that the class wouldn’t overhear.

Just then the frazzled looking intern that was working at that bench looked up and spotted Peter. He stood up and ran to Peter with a shout, shocking several members of the class. “Peter you’ve got to help me! I’ve never programmed a recon drone before, please show me how to do it! And those little extras that you added onto the design spec, like the air flaps to help with balance and stability, I don’t understand how you’d get them to work. I don’t know why they put me on this project Peter, it’s too complicated and my deadline is in two days! I can’t lose this job dude.”  
“Hey, take it easy Charlie! They put you on this project because you’re one of the most promising interns we have. I’m sure you’re just stressed and if we look through it you’ll get it. You deserve to be here and you will meet that deadline with time to spare, I promise!”

Charlie’s panicking seemed to set off a chain reaction and before Peter could move to take a look at the project once more, several people (interns and scientists alike) looked up and called to Peter to help solve their problems.  
“Peter! I need you to look at this equation for me, I can’t get it to balance out!”“Peter I think I welded this to the wrong piece, what have I made?”  
“Help me, Peter”“Can you help me test this?”  
“I think I got the chemistry wrong here Peter, take a look would you?”  
They all yelled over the top of each other and Peter could hardly make out every request, even with his enhanced hearing. He put his hands up in a placating manner and nodded to them in acknowledgement before starting to move over to Charlie.

It was only as he turned to walk to Charlie’s table that Peter realised that the whole class and Mr Harrington were staring at him as if he were some type of alien life form. He started to go red in embarrassment and looked at the floor. Luckily before anyone could say anything, Emma spoke up. “How long has it been since you were last down here Peter? You know you can’t leave for too long or they all go crazy without you!” She joked, smiling fondly at him.  
“It’s been like, three days max!” He muttered defensively, causing her to laugh.  
“You start making the rounds. Go help them and stop disturbing my tour!”  
“I’m sorry Emma,” he replied. She smiled again before shooing him away towards Charlie’s work station. 

He was making his way over there when Mr Harrington called to him. “Mr Parker where do you think you are going?”  
“To help them?” Peter answered confused, surely he couldn’t have missed the exchange with Emma?  
“What do you think you are going to be able to do that they can’t?” Peter just looked at him in shock. “I don’t know what is going on here or how you’ve managed to get them to act like they know you, but you will stay with this tour group and actually try to learn something for a change! Now stop disturbing our tour guide and listen.”  
Harley looked at Mr Harrington in disbelief. It was obvious that Peter knew these people and that they genuinely needed his help. He didn’t understand why the teacher had seemed to single Peter out to be a dick to, but he wasn’t impressed.   
However, before he could say anything, Emma once again stepped in, lovely woman that she was. “Sir, I don’t see what the problem is. There is no point in Peter being on this tour anyway, since he works here. It certainly won’t disturb me if he goes off to help the others, in fact it will make the room even more productive. I dare say Mr Stark might even fire me if I prevented Peter from helping, productivity and profits and whatnot.” She said all this with a smile on her face but a challenge in her eye that said she didn't appreciate Peter being spoken to that way either. Mr Harrington simply nodded and Peter finally moved off to help Charlie, but as he passed he heard Flash whisper to his friends that Peter had obviously paid off Emma and the others in the room to make them act like he was important. He had no idea how or when Flash thought he had become so rich! (He was now, thanks to Tony, but no-one else knew that.)

While Peter was off tinkering with the model on Charlie’s desk, Harley stayed with Ned and MJ, wanting to talk to them about Peter. “Does no-one believe him about being here?” he asked.  
“Well nobody knows about him living here obviously,” Ned said, glancing around to check that no-one was in hearing range of their conversation.   
“Yeah, I get that, he didn’t want people to know, in case it made life difficult for him at school, but it looks like it already is! They don’t even believe him about the internship?”  
“No, only us,” MJ answered. “But then that’s what comes of not being a popular kid. Society is so stupid. What, just because people believe that they can get something off of Flash, money, popularity, whatever, they just automatically believe anything he says. So when he said Peter was lying about his internship, the whole class decided to go along with it, even Mr Harrington.”  
“I can’t believe Peter never said anything to any of us! How long has this been going on?” Harley asked, rather angrily, although it was aimed at the class and in particular the teacher, not at Peter or his friends.   
“Wait really? He never said anything? It’s been going on since the start of high school. If I were him I totally would’ve set the Avengers on Flash’s tail” Ned replied.   
“Of course Peter never said anything, Ned. He does his whole, ‘just because I’m different now doesn’t mean I can act differently because no-one knows my secret identity’ thing. He wouldn’t tell the Avengers because he didn't know them before so he wouldn’t want them going after anyone on his behalf. And you know they’d go in guns blazing, you’ve seen how protective they all are of him!”   
At this she looked over to Harley and said, “You should’ve seen the interrogation I went through when they thought I was his girlfriend! Although that wasn’t as good as the looks on all their faces when I told them they were wrong and I was a lesbian. I got some great sketches out of it though. Hilarious!” Harley laughed alongside her and said that he needed to see those drawings later.   
MJ agreed and then turned back to Ned.  
“Anyway, you know what Peter’s like, he likes to think that if they are all picking on him they won’t pick on anyone else and he thinks it’s better that it’s him because apparently his powers protect him from mental pain as well as physical.” The sarcasm was clear in her voice at the end, although her face was also fond.  
“He’s always got to be the hero huh?” Harley asked softly. “Even when he is supposed to be in school and just being normal for a while.” He looked around for Peter then, spotting him at a workstation more towards the back of the room. He was clearly making his way through the line of people who needed his help. 

Throughout the friends’ exchange, the rest of the class had been ushered around to several different desks to see what people were working on, including Charlie’s, who now seemed much calmer as he happily explained what he was working on and how Peter had just helped him.

Then the class moved onto another workstation, this time the one where Peter was currently chatting with the scientist who worked there (Larry), discussing the various aspects needed to make the project functional. When the class settled round, the scientist started explaining what the project was (a medical robot) and its applications.   
He then went on to ask the class if any of them had a base knowledge in and of the areas that would need to come together in order for the robot to work. Flash inevitably tried to show off by talking about the “obvious” type of coding that would need to be used, at which point the scientist invited him to try writing out a small portion of the code using Friday. Once that had been done, Larry invited the class to try to spot any errors in Flash’s code. Nobody could, so he turned to Peter, who merely sighed and got to work correcting all of Flash’s mistakes, wiping the smug look off of Flash’s face. When he finished he paused, looked toward Larry, who nodded at him, and then said, “Oh and one last mistake.” He made a motion to delete the entire piece of code that had been written out. Flash looked livid. “It’s the wrong type of code!”  
Ned, MJ and Harley all smiled at Peter, proud of him for showing his intellect instead of shying away from it, and also showing up Flash in the process.   
“What would you know about it Parker?” Flash sneered.  
At that, Larry pulled up a much longer piece of code and showed it to the class. “As you can see, this is the correct code for our Medibot. With Mr Thomson’s code it would only have a limited number of searches and responses, which would not be adequate for what we are trying to achieve. The whole point of our bot is that he can identify any illness or injury from symptoms and by scanning every known medical journal and paper, as well as be able to at least advise on treatment, if not administer it himself.”  
“It is very impressive. So this is your code?” Mr Harrington asked the scientist.   
“I understand code well enough to work with it like this, but you’ll find that most of us down here have multiple specialties so that we can work more closely with a project and be more likely to complete it ourselves, rather than having to bounce each project around to numerous people. It means that progress is less likely to be lost or projects forgotten about if it is just one person focusing on it rather than bouncing it around from one lab to another.   
“Unfortunately though, I can’t take the credit. This beautiful piece of coding here was done by Peter. It is likely to be adapted to other projects in the future though, because it is truly innovative stuff and its approval comes from Mr Stark himself.” Larry said, pride evident in his voice. Peter stood there blushing at the praise, half expecting Flash or Mr Harrington to try to dispute his intelligence once again. 

After that, their time in the R&D lab was running out, so everyone was given another ten minutes to look around at any other projects that had caught their eye and were told to meet back at the elevator afterwards.   
Peter spoke to a few more scientists and interns quickly before moving off to find his friends. 

Unfortunately for Harley, Flash had decided to join him at the table where Charlie was. “I don’t know why you turned up with that loser, but now that you’re here you’d be better off sticking with me, handsome,” Flash said.   
“I’ll pass, thanks.” Harley replied, shooting a look at Charlie before moving away. That didn’t stop Flash from following him.  
“Don’t be like that, we could ditch this tour and go have some fun!”  
“Double pass.” Harley turned his back and walked over to Peter and their friends, leaving Flash frowning before he too moved off towards his own friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading guys! I love to hear from you. If you think something needs to be improved, let me know, I want to keep improving!   
> Also thank you to TeodoraDia for always leaving me such lovely comments, it makes me excited to upload new chapters and see what you think. Hope you (and everyone else) have had a wonderful day lovely x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers museum anyone? Also Flash really loves Spider-man, who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update loves, or at least it’s late here in the UK. Hope you’ve all had a great day. Enjoy!

Chapter 5  
When the class were back in the elevator, Emma announced their next stop on the tour. “Next up is our brand new Avengers Museum! This has not been unveiled to the public, so this is a real treat! You are getting a sneak peak before we announce it next week.” This got the whole class excited as Superhero popularity continued to rise daily ever since the attack on New York in 2012, so they were looking forward to finding out more about their favourite heroes.  
When they arrived on the correct floor the class practically ran out of the doors, all eager to see the new museum. They were stopped by Emma before they could get too far though. “Right everyone, I know you're excited, so I'm not going to force you to take a guided tour with me. You will have one hour to look around, but you are not to leave this floor. You’ll all meet me back here when your time is up.” 

With that the room descended into chaos with all of the students running off to find the exhibit for their favourite Avenger. Ned grabbed Peter’s arm and ran off to the Spider-man exhibit while Peter groaned and tried to drag his feet. He thought it was stupid looking at a case dedicated to him, especially when his friend already knew everything that would be included, but Ned’s enthusiasm couldn't be stopped. Harley and MJ simply laughed at Peter’s reluctance.  
“Woah dude look it’s got different Spidey-suits in here!” Ned exclaimed when they reached the case.  
“Ned you have literally worked on several of the suits with me!” Peter hissed at his best friend, hoping to calm him down.  
Unfortunately this had the opposite effect. “Oh my god! There’s stuff that I’ve worked on in the Avengers Museum! This is so cool man! Look it even has a bit about Spider-man’s ‘Guy in the chair’! That’s Me! Peter I’m in the museum!” Ned’s voice was getting squeakier the more he went on, but luckily he was smart enough to keep his voice down.  
Peter just rolled his eyes and told his friend that he’d insisted on that inclusion for Ned. This just resulted in more excited squeals from said friend.

Peter wandered off to other exhibits in the room, not wanting to seem rude and completely disinterested. Besides, he hadn’t seen all of the complete cases and displays; even though it all contained information he already knew about his family, it was nice to see how it had all been arranged and come together. Also it was fun seeing the evolution of different suits and how advances in one person’s suit could influence changes in someone else’s. He listened to some of the audio snippets his family had recorded, detailing bits of past missions or interesting facts about themselves. He especially enjoyed the times when you could hear his family arguing with each other in the background, such as when Clint was complaining that he didn't “like this idea, Tony! I don't wanna sound stupid on repeat in your museum for hours every day!” Peter knew Tony would've kept that in especially to annoy Clint. He liked that it gave others a chance to see that the Avengers really were a family, albeit a dysfunctional and weird one, not just some random ragtag group of heroes who were forced to work together.   
He watched his classmates moving around the room, mainly choosing to head to whatever Avenger’s area had just been evacuated by a large group, so he wouldn’t have to hear anyone fawning over his family or discussing how ‘hot’ any of them were.

It was only when Peter was heading back over to his little group of friends that he passed his, or rather Spider-man’s exhibit once again. Flash was stood there staring at the display case like it held the answers of the universe. Peter noticed that his friends were stood close enough to eavesdrop and moved over to see what they were up to.   
“Dude, you’ve got to hear this! Flash has been waxing poetic about how incredible Spider-man is. It’s hilarious! You should so tell him that it’s you man!” Ned greeted Peter in a laughing whisper.  
Just then Flash spoke up to his large group of friends. “Look, it says here that one of his first acts of heroism was helping a little old lady across a street and she then gave him a churro. How cool is that?!” Flash’s friends looked sceptical but knew better than to disagree with him. “And then look his first real bad guy was called the Vulture. I remember seeing about that fight in the news, it was the same night as our homecoming dance! I bet it was so cool!” Just then he noticed Peter and Co lurking near by.   
“Hey Penis! You missed homecoming right? Were you sulking that you couldn’t get a date? I bet you were doing something lame like watching musicals and eating ice cream with your aunt.”   
If only he knew, Peter thought. Instead, he simply retorted with “I was there with Liz actually. Can’t say I was paying attention to where you were, but then again I'm not obsessed with you, like you seem to be with me.” Peter motioned for at least Harley to follow him and headed off towards the elevators, since their hour was nearly up. Flash just spluttered behind them but couldn’t come up with a retort in time. Then he went back to gushing about how amazing Spider-man was.   
“That guy is like actually obsessed with you darlin’,” Harley laughed. “Proper fanboying over there, seriously!”   
“It would totally ruin his day to find out that he’s been insulting his favourite hero all this time!” MJ replied.   
“You should totally tell him Peter!” Ned chimed in. Peter just shook his head with his face in his hands.  
“Just make sure that when you let him know I'm there with my sketchbook or at least a camera. I could fill a whole book with the look that’ll be on his face.” MJ actually laughed for once!

Luckily before Peter’s friends could go any further in their plans to ruin Flash’s day (not that he didn’t deserve it!) Emma came over to them to speak to Harley and Peter. “Hey guys, the next part of the tour is supposed to go to another one of the labs but hardly anyone is in there at the moment and I was wondering if maybe we could go to either one of your private labs, or maybe your joint one?” She asked with a hopeful smile.  
Harley and Peter looked to each other in sync and said, “Not it!” before laughing.   
“Guess it’s the joint one then.” Harley said. Peter nodded along with him.  
“Not sure what state its in though, maybe we should have someone check that it’s all clear before everyone goes in.” Peter said, not to anyone in particular; he was more trying to remember what was the last thing he and Harley had been working on in there. Neither of them could do serious, official SI work in there because they got too distracted working together and more often than not ended up making out on the sofa or against one of the numerous lab tables in there. They mainly worked on their suits and fun experiments in the shared lab, so if they forgot about it for a while, it wouldn’t negatively affect the company. If they had anything that required complete focus, they would retreat into their separate labs; they wouldn’t disturb the other whilst they were in there, unless they spent too long without nourishment or sleep.   
“Well, why don’t you two go on up and sort things out, maybe pull up a couple of your projects or experiments and we will join you in say, ten minutes? If you need longer just get Friday to let me know.” Emma smiled brightly, glad that she would have something more interesting to show the class, so that she could prove to Mr Stark that she could do her job well, and that appointing her as SI’s first tour guide was the right choice.   
Both boys agreed and Harley grabbed Peter’s hand to pull him onto the Elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading. Also I’m re-editing this when I can barely keep my eyes open, so let me know if there’s any annoying mistakes and I’ll work on them tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Peter and Harley’s joint lab, mr Harrington is still out to ruin Peter’s day, Harley gets annoyed with Flash and someone new turns up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys we are over half way! I hope you are all enjoying it- I’m enjoying sharing this story with you.

Chapter 6  
Harley and Peter sped around their lab, tidying anything away that needed to be and hiding any classified Avengers-related projects. Luckily it wasn't too bad and they were able to get it done quickly before pulling up several simpler experiments that the class would be more likely to understand, as well as one or two projects that showed what they were really capable of. They included some stuff about Peter’s web designs, because it tied into several different areas of science, and since Peter’s ‘internship’ included working on Spider-man’s suit, he figured it was ok to show his class what he supposedly did at SI (even though it included a lot more than just fixing his suit, as seen earlier by everyone’s dependence on him in the first R&D lab).  
They even had a few minutes to spare, so Harley asked Peter how he was coping, pulling him over to their couch to cuddle as he did so. “I’m doing ok, Harls, nobody has come crawling out of the woodwork to embarrass me, apart from you of course!” Peter gave him a grin to show that he didn’t mind in the slightest. (He should’ve known that that was a jinx, but he had a few more minutes of reasonable quiet, let him be blissfully ignorant for now!) The two boys stayed cuddled together until the elevator arrived, spilling Peter’s classmates out to annoy him once again. 

Mr Harrington once again apparently couldn’t stop himself from being a dick and opened his mouth to berate Peter once more. “Parker, how dare you go wandering off from the tour group! You are here to learn, not to canoodle with your boyfriend.” Harley’s eyebrows raised and he mouthed canoodle? to Peter. “How did you even know where to go, we weren’t told until a minute ago? Or were you just looking for an empty room and figured this one would do?”   
Harley decided it was time to cut Peter’s teacher off, what can he say, he really doesn’t like the guy! “Hey Mr teacher Sir, hi class! Welcome to our lab! By ours, I of course mean mine and Peter’s. Emma thought the next part of your tour was too boring, and since she asked so nicely, Peter agreed to let you come up here instead. No-one can come in here without our express permission, you should feel lucky that Peter is doing you the honour of letting you in here.” Maybe Harley was going a bit too far, but seeing how the whole class treated his boyfriend was really grating on his nerves. They’re lucky he hasn’t pulled out his potato gun!  
Emma could see Harley’s temper flaring and quickly jumped in, addressing the class with a big smile, even though she too was feeling annoyed at the treatment of one of her friends. “That’s right guys! You are some of the only people to ever get to come in here, none of the other interns or staff have the clearance to come in here unless specifically invited. It is one of the most creative labs in this whole building and its taken on a sort of mythical status with everyone else in the building. If anyone gets to come up here to work on something with these two it’s like they’ve ascended to heaven. It’s all that gets talked about for weeks after it happens, because it’s so rare that they need anyone’s help, since between them they cover almost any scientific field you could think of!” Emma was proud of the two boys, as were pretty much any of the employees that knew them. Flash could be heard scoffing in the background and whispering to his friends, probably how this was yet another elaborate ruse of Peter’s, rather than taking it as proof that Peter really did work here. Meanwhile Peter was just stood with his head down, blushing at the praise.   
“Since it’s their Lab I’m gonna let Peter and Harley take over this part of the tour, and I'm gonna sit back and enjoy learning just like the rest of you,” Emma chirped.

Peter and Harley held a silent conversation, mainly conveyed through eyebrows and hand gestures, arguing about who would speak first. Harley won in forcing Peter to show off his genius to the class.   
“Right guys, yeah, welcome to our lab, umm… so, we’ve pulled up a couple of our easier old projects and experiments for you to look at. Luckily, most of the stuff we do in here is fun and we’re usually just making things blow up, anything super classified we work on in our private labs.” Peter wasn’t really sure where he was going with this, he wasn’t used to having people actually paying attention to him as Peter Parker.  
Betty raised her hand then and Peter was grateful that someone had cut off his rambling. He pointed to her to indicate for her to go ahead. “You mean this isn’t the only place you work Peter? Do you really have your own private Lab?” Betty asked.  
Peter was grateful to see that at least someone seemed to be coming around to believing that he actually worked here. “Yeah, well as you saw earlier, I help in the lower labs such as R&D. When I’m down there I’m just helping others with their work, fixing sections or helping them understand things y’know. Quite a lot of the stuff down there comes from ideas that me and Harley come up with in here actually, so I can help them see where the idea came from or what it’s supposed to become.   
“This is our fun lab, as I said we experiment a lot in here and come up with ideas for SI. There’s a lot of explosions and laughs, but if we actually come up with something good we either work on it ourselves or pass it along to someone else. Then we each have our own private Lab, where we work on serious and classified projects, where we wont be disturbed by anyone. This normally involves bleeding edge tech to improve SI or work directly related to the Avengers.   
“Oh and I will also spend time in Dr Banner’s and Mr Stark’s labs if they need a hand with anything!” Peter tacked onto the end, as if he had forgotten what most people thought of as the most incredible part of his work.  
Peter looked out to the class at large and saw the shock on a lot of people’s faces. He hoped now at least that they’d believe him when he said that he had an internship here. Knowing his luck though, probably not. 

Harley then decided to step forward when it looked like Flash was going to interrupt once again. He started talking the class through one of their simpler projects, although when he addressed it as such, Mr Harrington looked offended on behalf of his students. “Why are you saying it’s a simple assignment? I assure you my students are top of their grade they don't need to be patronised and treated like kindergarteners.”   
Harley snorted and replied, “I thought we’d start off with something easier, as what we do here goes well beyond high school science Teach, after all this is the world’s leading company in, well, just about everything. Peter can show you something more complicated in a bit and we’ll see how many of your students keep up.  
Flash was heard saying, “Well it can’t be that hard if supposedly Parker can do it, he isn’t even that smart!” Everyone decided to just ignore him for the time being though and Harley and Peter continued to show the class different projects and experiments, each one harder and more complicated than the last, and they covered a wide range of scientific fields. Even Mr Harrington didn't know the answers to questions the two asked, although Ned and MJ recognised a few of the projects and added their input where they could. 

Peter moved on to showing them Spider-man’s webs and shooters, talking the class through many elements, including doing an experiment where his classmates could make the web fluid, as well as showing them how it compressed into the shooters and discussing the physics of Spider-man’s swings on the webs, likening it to a pendulum. He actually found himself enjoying explaining it all to the class, he just had to be careful not to refer to Spider-man as “I” or “Me”.  
Of course Flash had to go and ruin his good mood. “Hey Penis, why would a dweeb like you be allowed to work on anything to do with Spider-man? You obviously stole the shooters or whoever you paid off to get in here put them here for you. How much did you pay them anyway? I thought you were poor!” (Also can we just ask why a teacher isn’t doing anything about one student repeatedly calling another student “Penis”?)   
“The main part of my internship focus is to work on Spider-man’s suit, which includes his webbing and shooters Flash. And if I was lying and just stole them then how would I know any of what I've just talked to you about? Or been able to walk you all through actually making the web fluid?” Peter was really getting fed up of Flash’s attitude.   
“It’s all just lies! I bet it’s not even real web fluid, it’s probably not even sticky!” Flash retorted. He didn’t have long to look smug though, as Harley, quick as a flash (haha) loaded the web fluid Peter had made into a web shooter and fired it. It covered Flash’s mouth stopping him from speaking. Harley smiled in satisfaction. “That’s better, now where were we?”   
“Now just hold on a minute young man, you just assaulted one of my students!” Mr Harrington looked rather red in the face, scowling in anger.  
Harley just aimed the web shooter at the teacher and said “I didn't appreciate the way he was treating my boyfriend and quite frankly you haven’t done a single thing to stop him all day. In fact you’ve been pretty much just as bad. Now, lets move on shall we?” He waited for a nod from the teacher before he lowered his weapon and went to move on to their next (and final) project.  
Peter grabbed his arm, quickly removing the web shooter and placing it on a nearby desk, whilst he hissed “Harley! You can’t threaten a teacher!”   
“I just did darlin’ and he ain’t my teacher, what trouble is he gonna get me in? Report me to HR? They’ll pass the message on to Tony and he’ll congratulate me.” With that he gave Peter a kiss on the cheek and moved back to talk to the class. Peter slunk over to where Ned and MJ were standing. Ned began to gush about how cool both the projects and Harley were. Peter hid his face in his hands, unable to believe Harley just webbed Flash and threatened his teacher. He was gonna be in so much trouble! He couldn’t help the small part of him that thought that webbing Flash was hilarious though. And if he found protective Harley rather hot, well, nobody had to know!

Harley had been happily engaging the class with the final project for about ten minutes when Peter’s Spidey-senses went off. He heard a noise up above him and figured Clint was in the vent, waiting to pounce. Peter sighed. He supposed it had taken long enough for one of them to show up. He whispered to Ned and MJ what was happening, telling them to look up in a second, and started a countdown when his senses increased. “3…2…1…”  
The grate in the ceiling above them pulled back and Clint came tumbling out, less than graceful for a super-spy. Peter figured the momentum of pushing the heavy grate out of the way compromised the archer’s balance. As he fell Clint yelled “Peter, catch me!”   
At the very last second Peter took a very deliberate step back and watched the man crumple to the floor. The class turned around at the commotion, not yet sure what was going on.   
Clint clambered to his feet, brushing himself off. He looked over at Peter and growled “What the fuck Parker?!” causing Peter, Ned, Harley and even MJ to start laughing. Once they started they couldn’t stop, and anytime they looked at Clint’s betrayed face they all laughed harder.   
“Fri please tell me you filmed that?” Peter asked, wiping tears from his eyes.   
“Of course Mini-boss, would you like me to save it?”  
“Yeah, save it to my private file and the ‘Avengers Fails’ compilation. Thanks Fri!” Peter replied, whilst Clint was desperately trying to get the AI to delete the footage, not that she listened.  
You knew I was there, you could’ve caught me!” Clint exclaimed.  
“Uhh, no I couldn’t, have you seen the size of you compared to me? You would've squished me! And Harley likes me in one piece, don’t you babe?” Peter looked around nervously before glaring at Clint, he didn’t want to give away his secret to the whole class!  
“Sure do babe!” Harley called back from where he was still laughing.   
Clint at least looked apologetic for nearly blowing Peter’s cover on at least his super strength. He instead turned to the class with a bright smile. “Hi guys! I’m Clint, but I imagine at least some of you know me as Hawkeye. I’m here to invite you to lunch up in our common room!” Peter groaned and buried his head in Harley’s chest, who had moved closer to his boyfriend while Clint was speaking. Why were they doing this to him? For a minute there he’d actually thought he would get away with not having to deal with his family embarrassing him for the day. “I heard it was next on the agenda. I hope you don't mind missing out on the tour of the cafeteria though!” Clint was laughing at that, knowing how everyone would jump at the chance to see any sort of Avengers’ space, and also how much Peter was hating every minute of this! Oh well, he owed the kid, ever since he beat him in their prank war. Clint was the master of prank wars! Peter never should've taken that title away from him. 

The class looked on in awe as they realised that they were meeting a real-life Avenger! Soon the questions started and Clint suddenly looked a little overwhelmed. Serves him right, Peter thought, a little uncharitably, but come on, the whole team was gonna be up there! I hate you! Peter signed to the archer, who grinned and signed back No you don’t!  
Emma cut over the din to agree that they could eat lunch up there, so long as they were respectful, and everyone was buzzing excitedly, wondering who else they might see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Feedback is always welcome, it brings a big smile to my face reading your feedback.   
> Anyone up for some more Avengers making an appearance?   
> And a moment between Peter and Harley. Can anyone guess what sets them off?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with the Avengers and then some smut. If that’s not your thing keep scrolling when you reach the line. Another line tells you when it’s safe to read again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally got to the M chapter! I’m still not used to writing things like this, so please be nice! But feel free to be constructive too- I’d like to get better.  
> Also there is a small part about a chain around Peter’s neck- I just mean like a small necklace chain, not anything kinky haha.

Chapter 7  
As the class arrived in the common room they were greeted by a surprisingly domestic scene (for those that didn’t know the Avengers anyway). Someone, most likely Tony had called the head chef up to cater to the students up there, instead of down on the main cafeteria floor. There was a huge spread of every type of food imaginable laid on every surface in the dining room. To most people it would look like a mountain of food that would get wasted, as there was no way the 20 or so kids in the class could eat that much. However, Peter knew the leftovers would become a meal for the Avengers. Between enhanceds, super-soldiers and a couple of Gods, they got through more food in a week than most families of four would in a year. 

Peter moved over to where a pile of pasta was heaped in a giant bowl, reaching to grab some for lunch when he was joined by Steve. He looked up at the bigger man with a smile and a quick greeting before continuing on with his task of fixing himself some lunch.   
“How you doing, Kid?” Steve asked. “I know you didn’t want to have us all butting in, but everyone’s been watching the security footage and we don’t like how they’ve been treating you. So Tony thought he’d bring you up here for lunch. Maybe you can escape for a bit?”  
“Thanks Steve. It’s not so bad, it’s sort of how it normally is in school. Sure Flash is being a bit worse, but I was expecting it honestly.”   
“Well don’t let them get you down, Peter. Look on the bright side, day’s halfway done!” Steve replied, with his trademark Captain America optimism. Peter just laughed as Steve gently mock-punched his arm before returning to one of the multitude of couches in the living room. 

Unfortunately, the pleasant mood Peter was now in, was almost immediately soured when he took his lunch off to another area of the room to start eating, and was followed, of course, by Mr Harrington, who loomed over him, trying to look imposing and authoritative. “What do you think you were doing, you idiot child!” At this Peter raised his eyebrow in question. He was getting really fed up of his teacher’s attitude. “We were very kindly invited up here by the Avengers and within five minutes you are making a bad example of our school, bothering Captain America!”  
“I wasn’t bothering him, I was just having a conversation with a friend!” Peter retorted, exasperated.  
“He’s not your friend, Parker! This charade has gone on long enough. I won’t put up with your lies any longer. Either you stop pretending that you work here and know everyone, or you won’t be welcome to finish the trip. I’ll have to contact your guardian to come and pick you up.”  
“Sure, she’s probably upstairs somewhere. Or the other one is in this room.” Peter muttered under his breath.  
“What was that Parker?”  
“I said that I know Steve very well, if he didn’t want to talk to me, he wouldn’t have walked up to me in the first place!” Peter was truly close to losing it know, he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to hold his tongue before he ended up doing something that resulted in him being expelled from school.  
“He punched you in the arm! Do you know how easy it would’ve been for him to just knock you out and toss you out of the building? Clearly he didn’t want you talking to him.”

Luckily Peter was spared from answering by the arrival of one Black Widow. She glared in the direction of the teacher, having been close enough to hear a large majority of the conversation, and she didn't approve of the way the man was talking to her Baby Spider; no one got away with treating him like that. The man visibly flinched so Nat turned toward Peter with a sense of satisfaction.   
“Не слушай этого идиота, мой бэби паук! Ты выглядишь, как будто вы расстроены. Как насчет того, чтобы после обеда мы побывали на некоторое время? (Don't listen to that idiot, my Baby Spider! You look like you are getting frustrated. How about after lunch we go and spar for a while?)” Natasha asked, a look of concern on her face.  
“Он никогда не позволил бы мне тетя Таша (He would never let me, Auntie Tasha)” Peter replied, sighing.  
“Не беспокойся о нем, дорогая, просто смотри (Don’t you worry about him, sweetheart, just watch.)” Peter nodded at her warily.  
“Peter, after lunch, go get changed. I need a sparring partner, you’re with me.” Natasha now said in English, for the benefit of the teacher. Said teacher had spent their Russian exchange staring in confusion at the pair. Now however, he looked outraged.   
“I’ll meet you down there at the end of the break.” Peter confirmed.  
“Now just wait a minute. What do you think you’re doing Parker? You are on a school tour, you’re not here to get beat up by the Black Widow.” As Harrington spoke, Natasha just stood there, one eyebrow raised, looking completely unimpressed. However, as the man addressed Peter and didn’t pay much attention to the deadly assassin in front of him, it had very little affect.   
“Nat just asked me to spar with her, you heard her yourself, you can’t make up something about me lying this time. Besides, it’s not like I need to go on this tour anyway, since, you know, I work here and all.”  
“You will do as you are told!” Mr Harrington all but screamed in Peter’s face. “You are on a school trip and you will listen to me as your authority figure. You will continue to go around this tour and perhaps try to be grateful for this incredible opportunity you have been given, that you clearly don’t deserve!”  
“You will find that Peter can do as he likes when he is in this tower.” Natasha broke in, in a cold, quiet tone of voice, that indicated to anyone who knew her that you should be running for the hills before she causes serious bodily harm in any of a million ways. “Saturdays are Family day and you are interrupting that. Since you wanted to take him away from us for your stupid school trip he has been missing out on our bonding time. So I am claiming him back for some sparring. If you can’t stand to be separated from Peter for that long though, you are welcome to come along.” She smiled at the teacher, but there was no warmth or amusement in her eyes, her expression was as cold as the famed Russian winters in which she grew up.  
Peter groaned. “Нет, тетя Нат, почему? (No auntie Nat, why?)” He shot her a pleading look.   
All he got in response was a much warmer smile and the advice to “Go rescue Harley, that дьявол дитя (devil child) is bothering him again. I just want to have a little chat with your teacher here.”  
Peter turned around and saw Harley yet again being assaulted with Flash’s pitiful attempt at flirting,which, although amusing, was also causing a slight amount of jealousy to rise up within Peter, so he stormed over there, leaving his teacher at the mercy of the Black Widow. (Peter didn’t know what Natasha said to the teacher, but he was decidedly paler for the rest of the day. Knowing Nat she had threatened him with slow removal of his finger nails, or castration with a spoon or something equally painful and terrifying.)

“Harley, let’s go!” Peter announced as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and pulled him off the couch as soon as he got there.   
“Hey, let him go Penis, he’s got much better company here, I'm sure he doesn’t want to go anywhere with you.”  
Harley didn’t even deign to reply, just snorted a laugh and willingly followed his boyfriend out of the room. 

————————Here be smut! If that’s not your thing, scroll through to the next line.———————

Peter didn’t even bother to go specifically to their room, just to the first one that Friday told him was empty. He pulled Harley inside, quickly slammed the door shut and then crowded Harley against the wall, all in one fluid movement. Harley knew exactly what made Peter act this way, and whilst they both knew that the other would never cheat, they both had a possessive streak a mile wide. He hated Flash for the way he treated Peter, and would never take his attempts at flirting seriously, and Harley knew that deep down, Peter knew this, but he wasn’t going to complain about this turn of events.

Peter leaned up to Harley, kissing him deeply, not letting Harley take control over the kiss. It was rare that Peter was like this, but today, after seeing Flash flirt with his boyfriend for the last several hours, Peter had had enough. He nibbled on Harley’s lip before his tongue demanded entrance to the other boy’s mouth, his grip on Harley’s waist tightened as the taller boy instinctively went to grind his hips into Peter’s. He pulled back and growled “You’re mine,” as he let his hands roam over Harley’s taut body before running his hands back up to the boy’s shoulders, pulling off Harley’s flannel shirt.   
“All yours baby,” Harley whispered in his ear, caressing the shell of it with his mouth, whilst letting his fingers trace over the chain Peter always wore around his neck. He groaned as Peter let his hands wander down onto his ass, using his grip to pick him right up off the floor. Harley wasn’t ashamed to admit that the show of strength from the smaller boy was a turn on and he ground their hips together, moaning as Peter leaned in to kiss his neck, before sucking on the skin, biting and then laving over it with his tongue, high enough up that Harley knew that the mark would be visible, regardless of what top he wore for the next several days. He didn’t mind though, he liked carrying around reminders of their time together, and his boyfriend’s claim on him from time to time.  
Peter looked up, proud of his work. It wasn’t often that they marked each other, at least not where others could see, but Peter was hoping that this would be enough to stop Flash’s blatant attempts at stealing his boyfriend. He reached up to pull Harley’s t-shirt off, before continuing working a trail down towards Harley’s chest, stopping to pay extra attention to the spot on Harley’s neck, just above his collarbone, that made him moan and writhe desperately against Peter. He sucked on the skin, making another mark bloom up against that beautiful, tanned skin.   
“Christ, Peter, come on, please!” Harley begged, even as he reached to remove Peter’s own shirt.  
Peter reached back up to once again kiss Harley, not as demanding as before, but still serving to rile the pair up. He lowered his boyfriend back to the floor, chuckling at Harley’s little whine at that, and once again moved to start kissing down Harley’s neck and over his chest, stopping to pay attention to his hard nipples that tightened even further as he sucked one into his mouth and rolled his tongue over the bud before releasing it and blowing a breath of cold air over it. Whilst he was doing this Peter had worked on undoing his boyfriend’s jeans. Harley, so caught up in the sensations that he was experiencing, didn’t even notice until the cold air hit his flushed skin.  
Peter merely continued moving downward, stopping to leave another mark just to the inside of his hip bone, matching the one that Harley had given him just the night before, and Harley groaned. “Jesus, baby, you’re gonna be the death of me, I swear.”  
“I could stop if you like?” Peter smiled, and honestly, no one should be able to look so innocent with their face just inches away from someone’s crotch.  
“Don’t you dare!” Harley growled, threading his fingers into Peter’s’ curls, but not forcing him to move any further.   
Peter smiled before planting one last kiss to Harley’s hip, then quickly moved over Harley and swallowed him down as far as he could go. Harley moaned and tipped his head back, thudding it against the wall. He didn’t care who heard them, he loved it when Peter did anything even remotely similar to this, and he found his brain whiting out. Peter’s hand reached out to grab the base of him before letting his tongue run up the underside of his cock, tracing the vein that ran along there, before swirling around the tip. His other hand came up to steady himself, grasping Harley’s hip and he set more of a rhythm, bobbing up and down for a while before slowing back down and taking Harley in deeper, to the back of his throat and swallowing around him. At this point Harley was pretty much just incoherently moaning, but he tightened his hold in Peter’s hair, who groaned at the action. Harley felt the vibrations around him and barely got a warning out before he was shooting hot, thick, pearly ropes down Peter’s throat. 

———————————————Safe to continue reading from here! ———————————————

After Peter had pulled off of him and stood back up he went to retrieve Harley’s flannel shirt, using it to clean up the mess on both of them that he hadn’t been able to swallow. As Harley came down from his bliss he pulled Peter in to him and asked “What about you?”  
Peter leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Later baby. It will give me the incentive to get through the rest of the day. Plus apparently I'm sparring with Nat, so it might give me an edge.” He leaned in once more to kiss Harley, a seal of his promise for more fun later.   
Harley laughed. “You think being horny is going to give you an edge for fighting Natasha? Babe she's like a super-assassin.”  
“Well, something might work, you don’t know ’til you try, right?” Peter asked with a shrug, handing Harley his t-shirt back, shrugging his own top back on before he balled up Harley’s flannel to dispose of. “Speaking of, I might as well go and get changed now. Keep this safe for me.” Peter requested, unclasping the chain that sat around his neck and passing it to Harley, who stashed it in his pocket. “I don’t need Natasha using that as something to strangle me with.” He joked.  
“I’ll come with you,” Harley replied “I should probably look a bit more presentable before I go back out there.” Peter looked at his boyfriend’s messy hair and flushed cheeks and couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the sight; Harley always looked incredible, but this was one of Peter’s favourite looks for him. And if it had anything to do with the acts that brought Harley to this state, well, that was nobody else’s business.

When the two boys made it back to the living room, lunch was almost over, people had split off into groups to chat, rather than eating now. They settled onto one of the sofas with most of their family. Clint took one look at the hickey on Harley’s neck and started laughing. The rest of them didn’t take long to figure out what the archer was snickering about and joined in with them, especially when Peter didn’t look the slightest bit apologetic for what he had done and Harley just smiled at him and stroked his thumb back and forth where his hand was resting near the top of Peter’s thigh.   
After they calmed down slightly, Sam looked at the two boys again and asked Peter, “So who was it?”   
“Who was what?”  
“That got Jealous Peter to come out and play?” The whole team found it hilarious whenever someone managed to rile either boys’ possessive streak and would playfully taunt them whenever either of them came out with a hickey in a visible area.   
“Flash.” Peter growled, a glare being tossed in the other boy’s direction across the room.   
That resulted in the whole team scowling over at the boy. By this point, the whole team had decided that they hated the boy for the way he treated Peter and they were all itching to get some revenge. The fact that he thought he could get in between Peter and Harley was just another indiscretion to add to his long list incidents that were making the Avengers hate the boy more and more. After their contest of who could stare at Flash with the most heat in their gaze, the Avengers came back to the conversation and all of a sudden Clint piped up with “Aw man, that means that Nat won the bet!”   
“What bet?” Harley and Peter chorused, frowns once again upon their faces.  
“Uhh nothing. Nope. No bet.” Clint desperately tried to backtrack.  
“What bet?” Harley repeated, a slight growl in his voice this time.  
It was Bucky that broke the silence. “There was a bet that one of you would get jealous at some point today. There were subsections for who would get jealous, who/what would cause it and whether you'd make it through the whole trip without doing something about it.”  
“Wait, what? That’s… a lot,” Peter trailed off, before looking to Natasha. “You managed to correctly bet that I would get jealous of Flash flirting with my boyfriend and that I’d give him a hickey? Seriously? That sounds too crazily accurate, even for you.”  
“By the time I'm done training you, you'll be able to read people just as well as I can маленький паук. (Baby Spider.) I placed my bet when I saw you all in the lobby this morning.”  
“So you were watching the security feeds this morning?” Peter asked with a sigh, forgetting that Steve had in fact informed him of the same thing earlier.  
“We’ve been watching them all day kid, virtually following you all around the tower. None of us have appreciated the way they’ve been treating you. You’re lucky none of us came and intervened sooner.” Tony spoke, looking up from his Stark tablet for the first time since Peter and Harley had been back in the room.   
Peter decided to ignore the whole part about how his classmates treated him, but laughed when he said, “So if you’ve been watching the footage all day, does that mean you all saw it when Clint fell out of the vents?”  
“Saw it? I uploaded it to Youtube! It’s already got over 3 million hits.” Tony replied, laughing.  
“Stark take it down now! Or I’ll- “  
“Or you’ll what, Birdbrain? Fall on me?” Tony retorted, making their whole group laugh and drawing the attention of everybody in the room. In response Tony just pulled the clip up on a Holo screen and played it on repeat. Clint grumbled at him, but didn’t do anything more, so he wasn’t truly put out. 

The lunch break came to an end and Emma excitedly announced to everyone that they were going to get a real treat now as they were to go to the gym for a training session, where the different members of the Avengers would show off their skills and perhaps there would even a chance for them to learn some hand to hand combat. Peter and Harley took the private elevator with the rest of the Avengers and the rest of the class waited for the other elevator to arrive from 20 floors below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading! This is probably the scene/chapter that I have been the most excited and most nervous to upload! If you think it came out well, please let me know. If it needs improving, let me know how you think I should do that too!  
> Next up is some sparring between Nat and Peter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers fight club! No, it’s mainly just Peter being kick-ass and the usual suspects being super annoying! You would’ve thought they would have learnt by now, but they’ve still got two more chapters left after this, so suspend your belief about how much they could get away with/not learn from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter we get Peter being super awesome! I should probably say though, that I have never done any martial arts, so I had no clue what I was writing about! Conveniently though, any confusion about what is being described can be explained as characters moving too fast or other characters not understanding what is happening haha

Chapter 8  
Once in the gym, the Avengers spread out to different areas, Peter moving off to the side with Harley, both boys arguing over whether or not Peter should just take a hit in the ring and pretend to be knocked out (Peter’s idea) or whether he should show off his skills to the class (obviously this was Harley’s suggestion). Peter was worried that if he kept up with Nat then he wouldn't be able to avoid questions about it all, and he was worried that his secret identity wouldn’t remain a secret. Harley argued that maybe if they saw that Peter could stand up for himself then maybe they would all stop treating him so poorly. Before their debate could go any further, the other elevator arrived, spilling his classmates out onto the training floor. 

“Right everyone, since originally, the plan was just for me and Peter to come down here to spar for a bit, you guys will get to see that demonstration before we possibly move onto some simple techniques for you guys to try out.” Natasha called everyone’s attention to her.  
“Why is Peter going to spar against you, isn’t that a little unfair on him? Won’t he get hurt?” Betty was the one addressing the super spy, bless her with her concern for Peter’s safety, at least that was one more person that was working their way into the Avengers’ good books.  
Before Nat could answer, Flash once again had to butt in. “Who cares, Parker’s gonna get his ass handed to him. It’s gonna be awesome!” Several of the class laughed at the prospect, making multiple Avengers very unhappy.  
Natasha looked at Flash with disdain, whilst replying “Peter will be absolutely fine, there’s no need to worry about him. Perhaps afterwards we should open the floor up to let a few of you spar with different Avengers, I’m sure several are more than happy to volunteer.” The Avengers all nodded, all happy at the thought of knocking the smug kid on his ass.   
“Natasha, no!” Peter warned, shaking his head.  
“Peter don’t tell the Black Widow what to do!” Oh look, Mr Harrington just added himself onto the Avengers hit list. One grudging point goes to him for not being sexist towards Natasha and respecting/ being afraid of her, but also how did he not manage to take her warning seriously earlier about not talking to Peter like that?  
“Come on Peter, let’s go,” was all Natasha said in reply. She walked over towards the boxing ring that was in the middle of the room.  
Peter made to follow, but was stopped by Harley shouting “Take off your shirt!” This was met by laughs from both the Avengers and the class, although not for the same reasons. The Avengers found it funny that Harley would look for any opportunity to see Peter shirtless, whilst the class for some strange reason thought that Harley was making fun of Peter, after all, who would want to see scrawny Parker without a top on.   
The whole class (bar Ned and MJ) were shocked when Peter simply shrugged off his top, balled it up and threw it in Harley’s face, walking backwards with a smile on his face, giving his boyfriend plenty of time to take it all in, before he turned around and strolled over to where Nat was waiting, exuding confidence that they had never seen from the boy before. There were several gasps when the class actually took in his appearance, looking at his surprisingly muscled chest and arms, several of the girls drooling over his six pack.   
Harley smirked when he spotted several of the class taking in the mark on Peter’s hip that was only half hidden by the band of his sweat pants. He’d enjoyed making that mark.

In the ring Nat was mocking Peter, who was calmly stretching and warming up slightly.   
“давай маленький паук, покажи им, что у тебя есть. (Come on Little Spider, show them what you’ve got.)” Peter just stretched his neck from side to side, shaking his arms out.  
“Не сдерживаться, (Don’t hold back,)” was all the warning Peter got before Nat was lunging across the mat at him and their fight began.   
When most people mention training or sparring, they normally mean a nice warm up and a session that starts out easy and progressively gets more intense. Sparring with Natasha means going all out; full strength, full speed, no holds bared, the whole time. This meant that Peter had no chance of hiding his abilities, or pretending to be the weak kid who couldn’t look after himself. This was all part of Nat’s plan of course; sparring would cheer Peter up, as it was an activity he enjoyed, and it would also show his class that he wasn’t the easy pushover that they had all marked him down as, which would hopefully result in the kid getting picked on less.

The class could hardly distinguish one move from another. They weren’t just punching and dodging hits, but rather using their whole bodies as weapons. Every now and then the blur would slow down just enough for an attack to be visible. Natasha tried to do her infamous thigh chokehold, from a running leap, but Peter somehow managed to pull a move out of the matrix, bending over backwards at the last second, so that she flew straight over his head, landing behind him. Peter attempted to elbow Nat in the face, but she dodged and pushed him forwards, off balance.   
The next time the fight slowed enough to be visible to the untrained eye, was when Natasha went to kick Peter in the stomach, but he caught her leg and yanked her towards him, managed to wedge his shoulder under her mass so that she flipped over him and then did some backflip/twist thing that ended with him hovering over Nat, pinning her to the mat. Admittedly, some moves were still fast enough to be incomprehensible, but even those that weren't performed at super speed were so complicated that only the most skilled in the room could follow what had happened.   
Peter leaned in just slightly to the arm that was pinning Natasha from shoulder to shoulder, asking quietly “Вы уступаете? (Do you yield?)” The Russian making his voice sound more dangerous, especially when it had dropped down an octave form the exertion of the fight.   
“Отличная работа, мой маленький паук, да, я уступаю. (Great job, my Little Spider, yes, I yield.)”  
With that, Peter leapt back to his feet, a huge smile on his face, holding his hand out to pull Natasha up next to him. They began to walk back towards the group, (many of whom were whispering about how they didn’t know that Peter could speak Russian and some the girls saying about how he seemed a lot hotter now!) analysing their fight and Natasha congratulating Peter for besting her and praising how much he had improved.   
“Спасибо тетя Нат. Я не был бы так хорош без твоей подготовки. (Thanks Auntie Nat. I wouldn’t be anywhere near as good without your training.)”   
They then reached Harley (who gave Peter a congratulatory kiss), Ned and MJ. Ned was chatting at a hundred miles a minute about how he couldn’t believe that Peter actually managed to beat the Black Widow and even MJ looked impressed. “You’ll have to teach me how to fight like that Peter, that was bad ass!”  
“I’m sure Aunt Tasha wouldn’t mind teaching you. I think she likes watching us mere mortals writhe around in pain. Pretty sure thats the only reason she agreed to teach me.” The second half of that statement was stage whispered and caused Nat to smile slightly before she quickly became serious once more.   
“Your friends should be learning some self defence Peter. You’re more than capable of teaching them yourself, but I would be happy to help. I’m sure the team would all pitch in when needed.”  
Cue Ned freaking out over the fact that the Black Widow and the rest of the Avengers were going to teach himself defence. 

Meanwhile, Flash had decided to once again make a nuisance of himself, because of course he couldn’t go more than half an hour without insulting someone. “I don’t know why everyone’s so impressed with Parker. It’s not like he went up against any of the proper Avengers. What, he has to be paired up with a tiny woman just to stand any chance of victory?”  
“Gods, he’s lucky Jess isn’t here! That woman scares the crap out of me, and I’ve known Nat half my life.” Clint half-whispered to Tony, off to the side of the group. Tony simply nodded in reply.  
Luckily, the display from Peter had made the rest of the class if not more respectful, then at least more wary of Peter, so none of them were really willing to side with Flash anymore. Peter just rolled his eyes before face palming. Anyone with half a brain cell wouldn’t dare insult Natasha, especially after watching her fight, but Flash just had to open his mouth. It was like watching a train wreck in slow motion; Peter knew exactly what Nat was going to do, and what the outcome would be, yet he was powerless to stop it.   
“If I am so easy to take down, I’m sure it will be no problem to do the same, Eugene, was it?” Natasha replied, a terrifying (to anyone who truly knew her), sweet smile on her face.   
“Sure, I can take you!” Flash’s cockiness truly knew no bounds.  
“Ms Romanov, I’m not sure that this is such a great idea,” Mr Harrington half-heartedly tried to step in.  
“Nonsense, the kid wants to prove his stuff, let him.” With that Nat beckoned Flash to follow her over to the sparring area with the instruction to “Stretch, warm up and let me know when you’re ready.”

“Fri, make sure you record this, I want to be able to watch this back anytime one of us gets sick, or sad.” Harley requested of the AI.   
“Of course, Mini Mechanic.”  
The whole team were excited to watch the little punk get knocked on his ass, they had all edged closer to where the fight was happening.   
Flash gave the all clear to start the fight and Nat even told him she would let him make the first move. He leaned in, throwing a sloppy punch towards her arm and Nat quickly grabbed hold of his hand, spun him around, pinned his arm to his back and pushed him, face first, down to the floor. The fight didn’t even last 3 seconds! Then Natasha bent down to hiss something that was almost certainly menacing and threatening into the boy’s ear, waiting until she got a nod of confirmation before backing off of him completely.   
Flash got slowly to his feet, wincing in pain and rising to find that not only were the Avengers family laughing at him, but so were a good deal of his classmates. He felt humiliation flood through him and a blush rise on his cheeks. Harley and many of the others hoped that that would be enough to keep him in his place, although many of them doubted it. Although they did get great enjoyment out of watching him shuffle back over to the class quietly, with his head down. 

Now that the action was over, everyone started questioning Peter about his ability and how was he able to hold his own against an Avenger? At this point Brad (who had been relatively quiet all day, but was one of Flash’s lackeys) decided to step up to try and fill Flash’s shoes, who had finally been scared into keeping his trap shut, at least for now. “Well obviously it was planned! She let him win to try to stop everyone from thinking he’s a loser. Too bad we all know him too well for that to work.”  
“If only you knew him at all,” Harley muttered darkly.  
“Oh I’m sure Peter here would be more than happy to demonstrate his skills against someone else. We are all always happy for a good spar, or perhaps you yourself could step into the ring?” Loki slipped up to the group, tone seeming all polite and soft to the class, but for those who knew the God of Mischief best, they could hear the danger and threat laced under his words. His smile showed that he was happy to encourage another boy into a fight where he would get injured. After all, he wasn’t causing any direct harm, which meant he wasn't, strictly speaking, going against any of the rules laid out in his pardon. You cant blame the Trickster God for enjoying a little trickery after all.   
Peter was shaking his head, which Brad of course had to jump on as proof that the fight wasn’t real and it had all been planned out. Really, Peter was just getting fed up with everyone’s behaviour.  
“Fine, Brad, who do you want me to Spar now?”  
“That big scary guy over there, with the metal arm.” Brad replied, looking excited for the carnage that was to come.   
“Dude, you do realise that’s the Winter Soldier, right?” One of Brad’s friends asked.   
“Even better! Parker doesn’t stand a chance against him.”

Bucky smiled at Peter and led him back over to the ring and prepared to spar. “ дай мне свой лучший выстрел! (Give me your best shot kid!)” He taunted.  
Then once again the blur of fighting picked up, lasting even longer than Nat and Peter’s fight had. They parried back and forth, trading blows. There was no clear winner for a long time, the lead passing back and forth between them. Finally Peter managed to use Bucky’s weight against him, using his flexibility to twist around the man, trip him off balance and then throw him over his shoulder, to land him on his back on the mat, hard.   
Once they had both caught their breath, Bucky congratulated Peter on his win. “I’ve only managed to beat you once before, are you sure you didn't let me win?” Peter asked uncertainly.  
“Don’t let their comments knock your confidence punk. That was all you. You took me down fair and square. Your training with all of us has really paid off.”   
“Thanks Uncle Bucky.” Peter once again came back to the group with a big smile on his face. Unfortunately that quickly fell when Brad once again opened his big mouth.   
“See that was fixed too, no way he could ever beat the Winter Soldier!”   
By this point Peter had finally decided that enough was enough, and he wasn’t going to keep putting up with everything that he got from his classmates. So he just turned to Brad and said, “Come on then Brad. Just you and me, in the ring. That way you know it’s not been staged or whatever you’ve been thinking. Beat me and prove that it’s all fake. But if I win, all your comments, all the bullying stops. Deal?”  
“Yeah, whatever Parker. I can beat you with my eyes closed. Lets go.”  
“Good bit of training, sparring without vision, I should remember to make you all train like that more often,” Natasha mused, over by the other Avengers.  
“$10 on Peter!” Harley shouted out.  
“I’ll take that action.” Another student replied. Soon most of the class and the Avengers were all joining in.  
“I can’t believe you’re betting on me.” Peter complained to Harley.  
“That’s because I know you’ll win, Sugar. We can make a good bit of money off of them and use it to go out on a nice date somewhere. Now, go kick his ass!” Harley sent Peter off with a kiss and a smirk. 

In the ring Peter was hesitant. “I don’t want to hurt you Brad!”   
“Shut up and get on with it Parker.”  
The two boys circled around each other, neither making the first move. Peter was concentrating on not using his powers on the guy. One punch and he could be pancaked on the floor, after all, Brad wasn’t enhanced like Nat and Bucky, nor was he even used to fighting, unlike the others Peter normally sparred with. Eventually, Brad made the first move, which Peter slowly dodged out of the way of. He stuck to defensive moves, merely dodging or blocking strikes. At one point he gave Brad a gentle tap on the arm when blocking a punch and the groan the other boy let out was like he’d just been KO’d by a heavyweight champion.   
So Peter let him keep going for a couple of minutes until Harley called out to him to “Stop playing with your food Peter, just knock him out. I’m bored!”   
“But look at him, he’s so fragile. If I punch him I’m gonna like break his face!” Peter replied, no longer even playing attention to the ‘fight’. His spidey-senses went off, telling him to dodge, so he casually just stepped to the side and grabbed Brad’s arm on it’s way past him. He gave a slight tug and had the boy on the ground without once punching him. Then he walked out of the ring.   
“Well, I hope everyone’s satisfied. I’m done being your trick pony for the day. If you want to fight then ask one of the other Avengers to kick your ass instead. Fair warning, they wont go as easy on you as me.”  
Peter ignored the mixed looks of shock, disbelief and even a little bit of awe and respect on his classmates’ faces and wandered off to a bench with Harley, where he shrugged his shirt back on and allowed Harley to once more clasp his necklace around his neck. They sat quietly chatting between themselves as the rest of the class went through a few easy self defence moves with the Avengers, with even Mr Harrington joining in.   
Eventually Emma had to cut in and warn everyone in the room that if they were to make it to the next part of the tour on time then they would have to wrap it up here and start heading down several floors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s another chapter done! We are getting to the end guys and girls! I’ve really enjoyed sharing this with you though. Thank you for all the love and comments I’ve been receiving! They really do mean a lot.   
> Next chapter we are back in the lab, but another Avenger hijacks the tour.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smart boys in the lab impressing IronDad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am by no means a science or technology genius, so a lot of artistic license has been taken! If you just accept that Peter and Harley are super smart then it all works haha

Chapter 9  
The next part of the tour was supposed to be very similar to the morning’s lab tour, however after enjoying his time in the gym, Tony decided to further derail the tour and lead the students into a lesser used workshop instead. He spoke up to explain the plan to the class. “Now, as I’m sure many of you are aware, here at Stark industries, we offer internships for gifted individuals each year. The idea here is you can make or invent something to impress me. No rules, no guidelines, go crazy! Come up with something clever, something incredible and perhaps you can get a head start on an internship application. Help yourself to anything in this room. Come up with schematics, code, or build something, wherever your skills lie. You have 2 hours only. Go!”  
With that, everyone scrambled to different work stations, grappling over pieces of paper and different tools. Peter, Harley, Ned and MJ calmly headed over to a table, discussing different ideas. Ned and MJ decided to build a new communications device, inspired by what they needed when they were being Peter’s people in the chair.  
Harley and Peter decided to build an AI. They had been toying with the idea already in their private lab, but had never seriously done any work towards it. This was because Tony was the King of AIs and they didn’t want to step on his toes, but the boys had wanted an AI to share between them, perhaps in their suite of rooms. Tony wandered over to listen to what they were taking about, and started laughing. “Sorry boys, I know you're good, but there’s no way you can code an AI in two hours.”  
“Sounds like a challenge old man.” Harley smiled.  
“Don’t forget who has created all the AIs in this and every other building I own.”  
“And we’ve learned from the best!” Peter replied sweetly.  
“Ok, let’s make a bet. I bet you can’t code a complete AI in 2 hours. When I win, you two have to admit to the whole tower that I am a Genius and you could never compare!” Tony’s smile gave away the fact that he didn’t believe the second half of that sentence and that he was joking.  
Both boys looked to each other, having a silent conversation, using mainly eyebrows, before both turned to Tony with matching grins. “Deal! But we will decide our prize once we win.”  
“Ok, best get started boys.” Tony turned to talk to some of the other members of the class as the boys reached for their stark pads, opening a joint programme to be able to work together on the overall AI, but target separate small sections, so that they could work at double speed.  
Their fingers were a blur across their screens with the speed of their typing. They would occasionally throw out different ideas to each other, or suggestions of extra qualities to add. Ned and MJ kept throwing them confused, concerned and impressed looks in turn. 

Meanwhile, Tony was circling the room, giving encouragements to different students, trying to figure out what they were working on. There were a few decent ideas floating around, but also some that looked like they came out of a sci-fi show, and that was coming from the owner of the world’s leading company in almost everything! But he’d wait to see if any of them managed to turn it around by the time 2 hours were up. He gave advice to those who asked, but tried not to interfere too much; a novel concept for Tony. 

Perhaps an hour had passed when he heard his name being called, and headed back towards Harley and Peter. “What’s the matter boys, are you stuck? Worked out you couldn’t bring an AI to life in such a short amount of time?”  
“I think you’ll find I am very much alive Mr Stark,” replied a snarky English voice. Both boys smirked as Tony choked on air, his eyes flitting between the boys and their tablets, which they had connected together to project a hologram of a woman.  
“You- you actually did it!” Tony managed to get out through his shock. “And you gave her a body. Even Friday doesn’t have a body!”  
“Perhaps you should get on that sir.” Friday chirped in.  
“Don’t worry Fri, we can work on it for you, since your dear ol’ Da obviously isn’t smart enough!” Harley replied, cackling at the look on Tony’s Face.  
“Thank you Harley, I would like that, I think.”  
Throughout the exchange Tony had just been standing by, mouth slightly open in shock and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He knew his boys were smart and they should’ve been able to create an AI eventually, but definitely not in an hour! And he would never have imagined them surpassing him and being able to create a body for said AI. That was something even he had never achieved.  
“But how…” He trailed off.  
Peter chimed in happily, “Well the coding for the AI was simple, so we thought we’d make it a bit harder for ourselves before we called you over.”  
“But you shouldn’t have been able to do this. Even I don’t know how to do… this!” Tony exclaimed, hands flapping in the general direction of the hologram.  
“I guess you’re just not smart enough anymore old man. Now stop being rude and say hello to our AI!” Harley joked.  
“Of course, my apologies sweetheart, now who are you?”  
“My name is ASPHERA -Apartment Security, Peter and Harley’s Encoded Response AI”  
“Pleasure to meet you ASPHERA! But Harley, Pete, you can’t put an acronym within an acronym! That’s not how it works.”  
“Ok, so maybe naming isn’t our strong suit. But we liked the name ASPHERA, it’s pretty, like her; we just couldn’t work out what it stands for.” Peter rambled.  
“Well maybe it doesn't have to stand for anything. Do you like your name ASPHERA?” Tony addressed the visual representation of the AI being projected from the tablets.  
“Of course Mr Stark- it is who I am.” The AI answered honestly.  
“Asphera it is then. I like it. Welcome to Stark Tower. I’d imagine you’ll be installed in the boys quarters and all electronic devices soon. Make sure you look after them for me ok? You can speak to Friday any time you like. She can help you with anything you may need.”  
“Thank you Mr Stark. I will always protect my creators. It is part of my protocols after all.” Asphera replied. 

“She’s a learning AI, like yours. She can learn and grow into something amazing.” Harley chimed into the conversation.  
“Well with you two, I'm sure that she will be learning sass and sarcasm in no time.” Tony replied. “Why don’t you two work on integrating her into your phones and gauntlet watches too, whilst I go around the room again to see if anybody has come up with anything even remotely interesting?” After receiving agreeable nods from both boys, Tony made his way over to another group of students who were arguing over what their invention was actually supposed to do. 

“I can't believe you actually did it! You built an AI! She’s incredible. And you impressed Mr Stark! That’s crazy!” Ned was an excitable ball of energy once again, bouncing up and down as he spoke to Peter and Harley, gazing at their new AI.  
“Thank you Ned, it’s lovely to meet you!” Asphera turned around in her hologram and spoke directly to Ned. “You too MJ.” She added, with a warm smile flashed in MJ’s direction.  
“Hello Asphera,” MJ answered the AI, whilst Ned was busy squealing about how “Omg she knows me! You guys told her who I am!”  
Peter and Harley laughed at Ned and were both also buzzing with happiness at how their AI was treating their friends and how they were treating her in return; like she was a real person.  
“Of course she knows you and MJ. You guys are both important to us and now so is she. We want you to get along.” Peter spoke to his two best friends.  
“She will also be able to help you two out when you are being our guys in the chair. Help you keep Peter safe.” Harley said, looking at Peter with love and concern in his eyes.  
“And Harley too.” Peter added. At Harley’s look Peter rolled his eyes.  
“What? If you’re allowed to be worried about my safety I can be worried about yours too! At least I’ve been at this longer than you.”  
Harley opened his mouth to reply, but before the two could get into an argument about who was the better superhero, or who cared about the other more (who knew with these two, they could argue about anything, but it always basically broke down into who loved the other more) MJ spoke up “Yeah, yeah, you both love each other, we get it and your sappiness is disgusting.” Both boys burst out laughing.  
Then Asphera decided to join in, “It’s ok, I will keep you both safe. I have enough processing power to look after both of you,” she stated, in a matter of fact voice. Peter’s eyes got misty. He looked at Harley, who just nodded to him and hugged him into his side, sharing his pride in their creation.  
“Come on, let’s add her to our phones and then we can help MJ and Ned with their device.” Harley said quietly. 

The remaining hour passed quickly, the group of four friends working diligently to finish creating the new comms device, with the occasional input from Asphera. Tony continued to flit around the room, overseeing projects or helping students when needed. It allowed him to see which students had the talent and brains to be a potential intern in the future, and which ones had talents that lie elsewhere.  
Peter disappeared off by himself for a little while, telling Harley and Tony that he had forgotten something and he’d come back soon. Within half an hour he was back by Harley’s side and helping his friends once more, telling them not to worry about it when they asked where he’d been.  
Tony decided to have everyone do a short presentation on what they had come up with, so that all of the students could learn from each other and give them the chance to give suggestions and improvements. It was supposed to be a learning experience after all and this was also a process that all R&D designs went through, so if they were going to become interns, they would need to get used to this process and also know how helpful constructive criticism can be.  
Many of the students designs weren’t great, but beyond a couple of laughs, everyone was mostly polite when presented with their peers’ ideas. Everyone listened to the plans or looked at the prototypes and then when they could, gave suggestions for improvements. Tony tried to be encouraging, even when most of the designs would never make it past R&D’s criticisms. The handful of students that had come up with a drone were probably the most impressive, but even then Tony’s joy at finally seeing a decent set of blueprints was dimmed by the fact that they clearly had pretty much just tried to copy a project that they must have seen in the R&D labs earlier in the day.  
Then it was Ned and MJ’s turn. They obviously couldn't present it as a communications device for when they were helping Spider-man, so they made it out to be an idea for the CIA or other special agents to use. It was easily the best thing that had been presented to the class and even the regular bullies couldn’t really find anything to criticise, especially once Tony had praised them for their genius and reminded them in front of the whole class that they had jobs waiting for them as soon as they were done with their education, making Ned spluttering shock, despite the fact that Peter had passed this message on to him several times from Tony. MJ just smiled slightly and told Tony that she wasn’t sure if it was something she was interested in pursuing, or whether she would go become one of those artists sitting in Times Square all day, to which Tony just mock-glared at her before moving on.  
Peter and Harley had been left till last because Tony knew that no-one else would have come up with anything anywhere near as impressive. He called the boys up, who took their Starkpads with them, but hid Asphera away for now. Tony introduced them by letting the class know that they had come up with something that even impressed him.  
“So we created an AI, I guess.” Peter said quietly, his confidence waning being in front of his classmates.  
“Yes, you did Boss,” Asphera spoke up. “Hello everyone, my name is Asphera.” The entire class gasped hearing the English voice coming from the boys tablets.  
Most of the students couldn’t fully grasp how impressive it was to create an AI, as it was far beyond any of their abilities and the complex processes were only really able to be understood by an incredibly smart computer programmer.  
Flash seemed to at least understand that it was a complex process though because he of course had to pipe up, just to try to tear Peter down. “The only one who can code an AI is Tony Stark, they clearly cheated. Harley isn’t even in school, so he shouldn't have been working with Peter. And clearly they just bribed Tony Stark to do it for them and they are just taking all the credit for it.”  
“Are you suggesting that I take bribes Mr Thompson?” Tony asked, dangerously quiet.  
“N-n-no, Mr Stark, of course not Sir. I’m sorry!” Flash whimpered.  
“I should hope so Mr Thompson.” Tony replied. “I’ll admit when the boys told me this was what they were going to be working on, I laughed at them. But they have proven me wrong. Not only have they created an AI, they managed to do so quicker than I ever have.” There were disbelieving gasps sounding throughout the room.  
“Yes, I know; you come for a tour of my company and then find out that I’m not even the smartest man in the building. Because not only have they created a learning AI quicker than I ever have, but they have taken it a step further. Show them boys.” Tony gestured to them with his arm, indicating that everyone’s attention should be redirected to them.  
Harley and Peter connected their Tablets and projected the image of Asphera for the class to see. “Everyone meet Asphera.” Harley said proudly.  
“Hello everyone!” Asphera said, with a happy little wave.  
A few of the politer teens waved or said hello back, bemused smiles sat upon their faces.  
“So we finished rather early, right, so like, I said to Harley, why don’t we make her a body too.” Peter rambled nervously. Where had all of his confidence gone from earlier, he wondered, but couldn't help the slight tremble in his fingers at having to stand up in front of his class and present his latest creation. He figured it was because he was waiting for everyone to tear into him like they normally would. But more than anything he didn't want Asphera to have to hear their criticisms; she was wonderful and didn’t deserve to be knocked down just because people didn't like one of her creators. Luckily, Tony decided to step in, not allowing anyone to dare say a negative word about the newest AI, or her creators.  
“You did brilliantly boys, and now you are showing me up even more. You can show me how you did it later and then Friday can have a body too.” Tony said, smiling all the while, showing Peter especially, that he was happy with what they had achieved, so that his insecurities didn't convince him that he needed to start spewing apologies at a hundred miles a minute. As it was, he still looked like he was going to apologise, so Tony shook his head, smiled and whispered to Peter “Well done Tesoro (my treasure), you did well.” Peter beamed in response, no matter how long he was around Tony, he still had the innate need to impress him, needing to feel like he earned his place in Tony’s life, despite Tony’s reassurances that he loved him regardless.  
Peter and Harley went back to Ned and MJ and Tony spoke to everyone, telling them that they were done here, congratulating everyone on what they came up with, and letting them know that they would be moving onto one of the conference rooms for the final part of the day. He winked and told them to look out for some familiar faces, before he swept out of the room.  
Emma reappeared out of nowhere, to lead the class to their final destination of the day and everyone followed, talking excitedly and fangirling over Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I couldn’t work out what ASPHERA really stood for, but it popped into my head and I liked it.
> 
> We are nearly at the end! One chapter left- I am both happy and sad that we are at the end! I hope you are still enjoying this story, thanks for reading and as always, I love hearing from you. Also this is my first story to reach 100 kudos- Thank you thank you thank you 😊 it really does mean a lot!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially an avengers press conference which blows the students minds over and over again!  
> Protective family and some cute Parkner stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys and girls- the last chapter! I am both happy and sad to get to this point. I have really enjoyed sharing this with you and thank you for all the love I’ve received!  
> Also, this is over 22,000 words! I have never written so much before omg. It may have taken ages to do, but I hope you all think it was worth it.  
> I left a couple of clues about one plot point scattered throughout other chapters, did you find any of them?

Chapter 10  
The class was led into a giant conference room with numerous rows of seats on the floor and a raised stage with a long table and chairs on at the front and a huge glass wall of windows at the back. A few of the students recognised it as a place that the Avengers held press conferences that got televised. Sure enough, once the students were seated in the first several rows of seats, the Avengers filed in through a side door.  
Peter and Harley had moved to stand against a far wall as opposed to joining the class. This way they could spend some time together without disturbing anyone. It wasn’t as if they needed to listen to what was going to be said, after all, they lived with the Avengers, there was nothing that happened in the tower that the boys didn’t know about, even if it had to be learned through sneaking about and eavesdropping.  
Whilst everyone was welcomed, each of the Avengers were introduced and Tony explained why they were there, Peter had leaned into Harley, resting his head on his shoulder. Harley wrapped his arms around Peter and quietly hummed to him. Peter groaned. “Oh my Gods I swear this has been the longest day ever. Why are we even here? There’s no point. We could’ve like spent all day in bed or training or something fun instead.”  
“Well, you did get to train for a little while. And we had some fun earlier. Well, I certainly did” Harley leered. “I promise to make it up to you later,” he whispered in Peter’s ear before kissing the spot just behind it. Peter just burrowed further into Harley’s arms and closed his eyes, focusing all his senses on Harley, blocking out the questions that were being answered up on stage by various Avengers.  
A little while later, Tony decided that he wanted to ruin Peter’s life just a little bit more and called attention to the two boys. “You two, stop canoodling in the back and get your butts up here!”  
“Canoodling Tony? Really” Harley asked once they reached the stage and clambered into their seats. “You’re showing your age, old man.” Tony just laughed.  
“So I’m guessing neither of you were paying a blind bit of notice to what was going on up here, hmm?” Peter shook his head sheepishly.  
“I was asked about what the future of SI is going to look like. I couldn’t really answer that without you two up here.” Tony looked out at the crowd of students and smiled at the looks of confusion on everyone’s faces. Part of the reason that he was doing this was because the Avengers, Pepper and May had all seen how Peter’s classmates were treating him and none of them were impressed. Sure, some of the Avengers got to blow off some steam sparring in the gym, but Pepper was ready to go out and verbally rip all of them a new one, which wouldn’t look good for SI. So it was decided that Tony would reveal their connection and blow their small little minds.  
“It was gonna come out next week anyway Peter, so we decided to just step up the timetable and tell the truth now.” Tony whispered to Peter who was sat next to him, referring to the press conference that was scheduled for next week where Peter was going to be announced as the newest member of the Stark family. Peter just nodded nervously and grabbed onto Harley’s hand, who gave him a reassuring squeeze in return. 

“So I was supposed to keep this quiet for another week, but why should I, when I am so proud of my Son.” All the avengers laughed at the looks of shock and surprise on the students faces.  
“Yes, you heard that right, Tony Stark has a son.”  
One of the braver students put their hand up and got a nod to indicate that they could as their question, which was just a choked out “Who?”  
“Everyone, meet my son, Peter Parker!” This announcement sent the room into chaos, mainly with people shouting that it couldn’t be true. “I officially adopted him a while ago, but we were going to wait until he was 18 to announce it, hence the press conference scheduled for next week, a few days after his birthday.” Everyone up on the stage were sitting laughing at the commotion down on the floor.  
Flash seemed to be one of the first to get the implications of this announcement, the colour rapidly draining out of his face. “Oh god I’ve been making fun of Iron Man’s son!” It was said quietly, but because he was in the front row and several people on the stage either had enhanced hearing or could lip read, he drew a lot of attention to himself.  
“Yes. Part of the reason that this was supposed to kept secret for a while longer, was that Peter didn’t want to deal with all the change in his life whilst still having to go to school. So I don’t want you all suddenly trying to be a kiss-ass to him.” Tony warned.  
Now Pepper stepped in, a severe frown on her face, not being able to hold herself back any more. “That being said, none of us up here are happy with the way you have been treating Peter and that is going to stop right now.” Her tone and facial expression terrified his classmates, and they realised that they had been bullying or standing by and letting someone be bullied, who had the full might of the Avengers behind him and the only reason that they hadn’t had any retribution was because he was obviously protecting them and stopping the Avengers from going after them. It was obvious in the faces of many of them up on the stage though, that that time was over and now that they had witnessed it for themselves, they were pissed!  
“The only reason that Peter is still attending Midtown is because he wished to stay with his friends. Therefore he will get to stay and enjoy his last small part of high school before he heads off to College, like he should have done years ago.” Pepper informed everyone.  
“Yeah right, like Parker could even get into community college.” Flash commented, but only because it was ingrained into him to pick on Peter. As soon as it was out of his mouth he clasped his hands to his face, clearly regretting his outburst.  
“Peter was accepted at MIT by the time he was a Freshman Mr Thompson and every year since he has had colleges scrambling to try and recruit him. Unlike you who I imagine is going to have a hard time getting accepted anywhere. It’s so easy to suggest to different Deans that a certain student is undesirable. All I would need to do is show them any of the clips that Friday has recorded today about you. I wouldn’t even need to go in person, Friday could email them right now. Or perhaps I could let Asphera do it, she is only young and is very eager to protect her creators, who knows what sort of information she may accidentally send to Deans all across the US.” Pepper threatened.  
“Pep…” Tony warned, placing a calming hand on her arm. “Peter wanted to stay with his friends and then go to college with Harley and that’s what they’ll do. It’s fine.”  
All the other student were looking terrified now, realising why Pepper was the most cutthroat woman in the business sector. Although one girl put her hand up and said, “Miss Potts, I want to be you when I’m older!” which at least calmed Pepper down and got a smile out of her. 

“Oh, it gets better!” Loki announced with a smirk. “Why don’t you tell them the other thing Peter?”  
“I can’t, if I say it, it just sounds like I’m bragging.” Peter snarked back.  
Harley then leaned into him and whispered in his ear, “Do it just like Tony, I bet he gets a kick out of it!”  
“Fine! Here goes- I am Spider-Man.” Peter announced with a blank look on his face. Tony burst out laughing, causing Harley to laugh too and nudge Peter with a “See, told you!”  
The student’s faces were going to get stuck permanently in a shocked, dumbfounded expression if they were dealt any more surprises.  
“Look at Flash’s face!” Harley crowed. “Fri make sure I get the recording.” Flash was struggling to process the information. Everyone knew that Spider-Man was his favourite superhero.  
“I love Spider-Man! He’s my favourite Superhero!” He exclaimed loudly.  
Peter just scoffed at him.”Really? I couldn’t tell! No, really, you’ve been bullying your so called favourite for years, treating me like it was your personal mission to make my life as miserable as possible.” Flash just paled further and put his face in his hands.  
“Spider-Man hates me!” He moaned.  
“No, Peter Parker hates you. Spider-Man does his job, regardless of what he thinks of people. You can’t be a hero if you pick and choose who you want to save.” Peter replied coldly. Several Avengers looked at him in slight disbelief, they had never heard him take such a tone with anyone before, but they supposed if anyone deserved to be on the receiving end, it would be the kid who had bullied him for years and turned classmates against him. Several of them piped up though, saying “Well I hate him” and others agreeing with them, which brought a slight smirk to Peter’s face. 

“Well I'm glad that the truth is finally out,” Tony started, “But now to answer what was originally asked, about the future of SI.” Everyone quietened down once more, paying rapt attention to Tony.  
“SI will be being split three ways between Peter, Harley and my daughter Morgan, but Peter will be inheriting the title of CEO, at least until Morgan is old enough for them to decide between themselves who should fill which role.” He looked over at his boys and smiled, cutting across what harley was about to say. “No Harley, you don’t get to be CEO. We all know that Peter is the more responsible one and I want my company to long outlast me.” Harley wholeheartedly agreed, he’d only been planning on making a joke about it.  
“Each of my kids are a very important part of my legacy, and will be taking over at SI. Although we are refraining from calling Harley my son until after the wedding, otherwise its just too weird, even if I did technically meet Harls first. Doesn’t mean that I don't love you too Harley!” Tony joked.  
“Yeah, yeah, keep hamming it up old man.” Harley retorted, over the noise from everyone in the room talking over each other.

The entire conference had blown the students’ minds, but someone still managed to ask, “Wedding? Are you and Miss Potts finally getting married? What does that have to do with Harley and Peter?”  
“No, not my wedding, theirs. Can’t have them being brothers and in love, so Peter is my adopted son and Harley will become my son-in-law. I’m sure it wont be too much longer now. We’ve all known forever that there was never gonna be anyone else for the two of them.” Tony answered.  
“We are waiting until after College, Tony.” Harley chastised, having had this conversation multiple times. “That being said though…” he trailed off and reached under the collar of Peter’s shirt and undid a chain, pulling it out from under his top and removing the engagement ring that Harley had given him months ago on their 3 year anniversary. “Now that the cat’s out of the bag, will you wear it so everyone can see? I want the whole world to know that you’re with me.” Harley asked Peter, who was beaming.  
“Only,” Peter started to say, digging into his pocket, “If you wear this one.” He requested, presenting a matching ring to Harley. “You attract too much trouble, I think you need a ring too, to show them all that you belong with me.”  
Harley’s smile was so wide as he nodded that his cheeks ached. “When did you get this?” He asked as he allowed Peter to slip the ring onto his finger, admiring a ring that perfectly matched the one meant to sit on Peter’s finger.  
“I made it earlier when I slipped off for a while after we made Asphera. I decided after today, that I wanted you to have a ring too. No fair if I'm the only one in college who doesn’t get hit on ‘cause he’s got an engagement ring.” He joked, holding his hand out for Harley to place his ring on his finger.  
Harley leaned in to kiss him, smiling too much for it to turn too serious and make the adults complain.  
“Yay, party later! Harley and Peter are getting married!” Clint exclaimed, jumping up and down like a child.  
“You’re acting like Harley just proposed. We had an engagement party a couple of months ago. We just aren’t hiding it any more. Thanks for that Tony!” Peter said sarcastically.  
“You’re welcome.” Tony returned seriously. Peter just smiled.  
“You know we love any excuse to party kid.”  
Tony then turned to address the class again, who had been sitting mostly forgotten and completely confused as to how a science trip had turned into watching a classmate kind of get proposed to (again apparently) as well as finding out that said class mate had been adopted by Tony Stark, was set to inherit a large part of his company, oh and apparently was Spider-Man! “So I think thats a good place to leave it for today. Emma will lead you all to the exit. Peter, Ned and MJ wont be joining you on your trip back. We have an engagement to celebrate. Thanks for visiting Stark Industries. Bye!”  
With that, Tony got up and started to leave the room, encouraging the others on the stage to follow, leaving the class of kids sat in shock, along with their very confused teacher.  
Peter and Harley waited hand in hand by the door, calling for Ned and MJ to follow them, who came running up to join them. They were the last ones to disappear through the door. 

Once they got back to the common room Peter suddenly groaned as the events of the whole day hit him. He hid his head in Harley’s shoulder and complained ‘School’s gonna be a nightmare on Monday!”  
“You could always just not go back.” Harley half joked. He’d been trying to persuade Peter to just take a gap year with him since the school year had started.  
“There’s gonna be so many questions,” moaned Peter.  
“Well, look on the bright side, there’s not long left before we all graduate.” MJ joined the conversation.  
“Also,” said Ned, “Party!’ He started jumping up and down.  
“Yeah, you guys go ahead, me and Peter will be there in a little bit. I have a promise to live up to.” Harley said with a smile. 

“A promise hmm?” Peter asked, after Ned and MJ had gone to join the other Avengers, and the two boys had moved into the elevator.  
“I do believe I told you that I would return the favour later My Love. And what better way to start our celebration,” Harley whispered, pressing Peter back into the wall of the elevator and then starting to kiss down his neck as the doors closed and the lift rose up towards their floor. 

The End.

Let me know if you like it ending there, or I should do a final chapter for the celebration. I don't have anything written at the moment, but can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And one last time, thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos, it really has meant so much to me!  
> Let me know if you want that extra little chapter.  
> Also if you have any fic requests/suggestions, want help co-writing a story or need anyone to beta read for you, please get in touch!  
> Stay safe everyone! Love to you all xx


	11. Chapter 11 (Bonus Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harley’s private celebration. I think it earns the M rating, or possibly even an E rating for this chapter (I still don’t really know how to separate each rating, but this contains adult content and there’s no actual plot to be found here!) so if you aren’t interested in that, don’t read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received some requests to do some bonus content for this fic, so I finally got around to writing something else. The fic was intended to be complete at chapter ten, so this is bonus material, if you would like to stop reading at chapter ten, that is completely fine- thank you for reading at all. This has similar content to chapter 7, so you know where this is going. Still not overly confident posting this sort of stuff, but I hope you enjoy!

Bonus Chapter 1 (Chapter 11)  
Harley pulled Peter into their room by their joined hands, the door automatically shutting and locking behind them. With his free hand, Harley cupped Peter’s jaw and drew him in for a tender kiss. He gently brushed over the ring that was finally adorning Peter’s finger as he pulled away from the kiss and stared into Peter’s eyes. “I love you, Peter Parker,” he whispered softly.  
“I love you too baby,” Peter replied just as softly, leaning up to place a kiss on Harley’s cheek, before using his hands on the back of Harley’s neck to pull him down so that he could press their foreheads together. For a minute they just stood there, holding each other and revelling in their closeness, Harley’s hands holding onto Peter’s waist and Peter’s fingers gently playing with the thick strands of hair that curled at the nape of Harley’s neck. 

Slowly, Harley once again leaned in, placing butterfly kisses from Peter’s right temple down to the corner of his lips. He hovered there, teasing Peter, who tried to initiate a proper kiss, but every time he tried, he found Harley moving back just slightly. Peter cracked his eyes open with a slight frown marring his delicate features. Harley smirked at him and drawled, “I do believe I have a promise to live up to doll.”   
“Then stop teasing me and get on with it, Harls,” Peter replied with a growl, once more tilting his head to try to reach Harley’s mouth.  
“why would I want to do that when teasing you is so fun baby,” Harley asked rhetorically, not waiting for an answer before he once again started placing butterfly kisses over Peter’s face, this time from the left corner of his lips down to the hollow at the base of his throat, where he mouthed at the flesh, too softly to make a mark bloom, but enough to start to drive Peter wild. He slowly let his hands roam over Peter’s back before tracing around his stomach and starting to pull Peter’s t-shirt up, dragging the soft material slowly over Peter’s washboard abs and making him shiver.   
Peter impatiently raised his arms and ripped the shirt over his head. Harley was not going to be deterred by Peter’s haste and if anything his movements became even slower as he kissed down over Peter’s chest, wandering from one side to the other. His hands played featherlight along Peter’s sides, whilst Peters own clenched and unclenched rapidly, one tangled in Harley’s hair, the other tugging at Harley’s shirt-clad waist.   
Peter groaned as Harley swept his tongue around one of his nipples, becoming more and more agitated at his fiancé’s slow pace. They did this sometimes, seeing who could drag out the other’s pleasure longer, taking their time exploring each other’s bodies. But today was not the best day for Harley to be playing games; Harley got his release earlier, but Peter had been riled up hours ago and even though he showed no evidence of his arousal when they came back out to the living room at the end of lunch, Harley had been teasing him in the gym, eyeing him up, telling him to take his shirt off and giving him hot, dirty kisses after each bout that he won, as well as giving Peter heated looks throughout the rest of the afternoon, keeping him on edge for the rest of the day.   
Harley had kissed his way down to Peter’s naval and was currently tracing a line back up the middle of Peter’s abs with his tongue when Peter decided he couldn’t stand the slowness any more. Using the hand still buried in Harley’s hair he pulled the older boy back up so that they were face to face and kissed him, no longer giving Harley the chance to pull away and tease. He took charge of the kiss, moving his hands down to Harley’s backside to pull him closer, squeezing none too gently and then taking advantage of Harley’s gasp to slide his tongue in alongside Harley’s, both boys revelling the slick feeling. When he pulled back, he took hold of Harley’s lower lip with his teeth and slightly tugged on the plump flesh, causing Harley’s eyes to snap to his own. Seeing the fire burning in his eyes sent Peter’s stomach swooping; finally, Harley was getting on board with the program.   
Harley let his hands glide up from Peter’s hip up towards his neck, but his newly placed engagement ring caught slightly on Peter’s right nipple, making both boys gasp and Harley stared down at his finger, having forgotten that the ring was there. Peter smiled and lifted Harley's hand up so that they could both see the ring glinting in the light of their room and bent his head to place a kiss tenderly over the ring on Harley’s finger, gazing up at Harley through his lashes, feeling just a little bit possessive in that moment, but when Harley lifted Peter’s left hand and mirrored the action, Peter knew that Harley was on the same wavelength as him. Even though it had been a couple of months since Harley had proposed, it wasn’t very often that Peter was able to wear the ring on his finger, so the weight and coolness of the metal around their fingers was a novelty for both of them.

Just as quickly as the moment had once more become soft, it quickly heated again as they stared into each other’s eyes. Neither knew which of them had moved first, but their mouths met and tongues battled for dominance as their breaths turned to gasps. Harley’s hands suddenly changed from soft, gentle teasing, to a warm solid pressure against Peter’s torso as he manoeuvred him over towards the bed. Peter didn’t bother to stop himself from falling when the backs of his knees hit the bed, instead he just reached out to make sure that Harley stayed with him. He reached up to press a kiss to the mark that he had made on Harley’s neck earlier, enjoying the moan that it elicited from his fiancé. Peter made quick work of Harley’s shirt, tossing it carelessly somewhere on the floor. Before he could proceed to removing Harley’s pants, his hands were pulled away and pinned above his head.  
“ No, my love, it’s my turn to give back to you, remember?” Harley whispered huskily.  
Peter pouted up at him and tested against the hands holding his wrists. No give, unless Peter wanted to use his super strength. Looks like Harley wasn’t going to let Peter take control again, it was his show now.   
“Now you’re going to keep your hands right here,” Harley ordered, emphasising his words slightly with a quick squeeze to Peter’s wrists, “and let me have my fun. Don’t worry darlin’, you'll enjoy it too,” Harley smirked before ducking his head down to Peter’s neck once more and nipping at the skin there before moving back down the length of Peter’s torso. Peter groaned as Harley dipped his tongue into his bellybutton, although he moved along quickly until he had his hands tucked into the waistband of Peter’s pants and boxers, and was staring up at him through his luscious eyelashes.   
“Harley, please!” Peter begged. Painfully slowly, his pants were pulled down his legs, Harley still not done teasing, but at least he was finally free from the constraints of his boxers, his dick sprung free and was weeping pre-cum.   
Harley raked his fingernails back up over Peter’s thighs and his hands settled on the outsides of his hips. He moved his head over the top of his fiancé’s arousal and instead moved to kiss the mark at Peter’s hip that he had given him a couple of days ago. It was fading and that just wouldn’t do, so he took a minute to suck and nibble on the mark, drawing the blood back up to the surface.   
Peter’s hips bucked up at the sensation and suddenly Harley’s hands were gripping like vices, pushing his hips down into the soft mattress, the ring on his finger branding him and setting molten lava stirring in his stomach. Turns out his fiancé wearing a ring on his ring finger was a huge turn on, who knew? Harley noted Peter’s smile and gave an extra squeeze with his left hand, a small part of his brain wondering how long the rings would continue to get a reaction out of each other and secretly hoped the answer was a long time. They could have a lot of fun with this, and as long as their commitment to each other was a turn on, they wouldn’t need to worry about their relationship lasting. 

After what felt like to Peter hours worth of teasing, Harley finally gave in and gave him what he wanted; his mouth closing around Peter’s dick and starting to give him the blow job that he’d been dreaming of for hours. He was certainly aiming to pay Peter back for earlier if his actions were anything to go by. Peter groaned as Harley sucked his brain out through his dick, forgetting Harley’s earlier order of keeping his hands in place in favour of burying them in his fiancé’s hair instead. His groan was quickly replaced by a whine as Harley pulled off of him with an obscene pop, Peter looking down at Harley with a confused frown and Harley playfully glaring back up at him.   
“Do you want me to continue?” Harley asked sarcastically. Peter only managed a nod in return. “Then your hands stay here.” Harley once again captured Peter’s hands and pinned them above his head. “Don’t make me tie you up, Peter,” he whispered darkly.   
In contrast, Peter’s eyes lit up at the threat. He could be a fan of a little bit of bondage at times, so what? “Is that a promise?” he asked huskily, lifting his torso up to press against Harley’s and bringing their lips millimetres apart.   
“Not tonight baby,” Harley relented. “There are people waiting for us downstairs and I would have you tied up for hours,” he purred, leaning in to press a short kiss to Peter’s lips.  
“Next time?”  
“Next time, I promise,” Harley replied, before giving Peter a longer kiss, his hand suddenly wrapping around Peter and jerking him off, matching the rhythm of his hand to the movement of his tongue inside Peter’s mouth, overwhelming the other man. Peter lost track of time as his heightened senses spiralled out of control at the sensations Harley was inflicting on his body. It was all he could do to keep his hands above his head, clutching one of the pillows, and try to keep his moans to a decent volume, not that he was overly concerned about being caught; the Avengers knew by now to stay clear of their floor.   
The next thing Peter knew, Harley’s mouth had left his own and returned to his dick, swallowing him down as far as he could. Peter’s hips bucked up and he felt himself tap the back of Harley’s throat, who swallowed on reflex. Peter groaned at the hot, constricting movement and then suddenly felt Harley’s hands trapping his hips.   
“Harls, I’m so close… please,” Peter begged, although what he was asking for, he wasn't sure. Harley’s only response was to let his movements become faster and sloppier for a minute, sending Peter’s thoughts spiralling even more.   
Harley shifted further, no longer using his hands to pin Peter’s hips down, but instead relieving himself of his pants. He once again pulled off of Peter, much to his disappointment, but his displeased whine was soon cut off as Harley settled over Peter, using his hand over both of them, bringing them both to the edge. Peter finally moved his hands from where they had been destroying the pillows, instead using them to pull Harley in closer, their mouths meeting in hurried kisses until they were simply panting into each others mouths and moaning their pleasure as they came. 

Peter’s mind was drifting, blissed out as he lay in the arms of his love. He was curled into Harley’s right side, his head pillowed on his chest and their hands joined over Harley’s stomach. Peter was absentmindedly fiddling with Harley’s ring, brushing over it and twisting it around Harley’s finger in time with the fingers of Harley’s right hand drawing circles on the back of Peter’s neck and tangling in the hair there. Both of them were content to spend the rest of the evening cuddling in bed, but there was a party being held technically in their honour (even if it was just a convenient excuse for the others to get drunk and play truth or dare) downstairs.   
“We really should go,” Harley muttered.  
“Shh… five more minutes,” Peter replied without opening his eyes, making Harley chuckle. Normally it was Peter who worried about being rude by not showing up to things they were invited to, especially if the event was being held for them.   
Harley kissed him on the forehead and said, “No more minutes, come on, let’s get you looking presentable and we’ll go find you something to eat, I know you didn’t have as much as you should have earlier, trying to look ‘normal’ for your class.”   
After a bit more coaxing, Harley managed to get Peter out of their (admittedly very comfy) bed and into clean clothes after a quick shower. Just before they walked out of the door Peter walked up behind Harley, who had been double checking his hair in the mirror, and whispered in his ear “I’m holding you to that promise that you made earlier,” and tugged off the tie Harley had wrestled him into, stuffing it into his fiancé’s pants pocket with one hand and squeezing tightly round Harley’s wrist with the other, pressing a quick kiss on to his cheek while making eye contact through the mirror, before sauntering out the door, leaving Harley to turn and stare at his ass, clad in very tight skinny jeans.   
“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t,” Harley replied softly, knowing that with Peter’s advanced hearing he'd pick it up, even down the hall as he was now. He took an extra minute to tidy himself up before joining his fiancé downstairs for their second engagement party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you read this! I hope I did ok, still not very confident with writing smut and I didn’t even let them go all the way haha. I did leave the option open for another smut-filled chapter so let me know if you want it. I should really stop Harley from making promises to Peter haha but the boy just does what he wants.   
> I have a bit of a thing for guys wearing rings, so sorry if that inclusion went on too much and annoyed you a little bit, but hopefully you didn’t mind it.   
> This chapter may be a little ramble-y so may go back and edit at a later date.  
>  Let me know if you want any other bonus chapters- I had suggestions for the reaction back at school, the party, the official press conference etc, any other ideas would be welcomed. I don’t make any promises, but if inspiration strikes I am happy to keep writing!   
> Also thank you too anyone who has left kudos and/or comments on this fic, it really has meant a lot! I hope you are doing well and stay safe.   
> Thanks everyone xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is fully written and I will try to upload regularly.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated. This is my first multi chapter fic. I do feel like I ramble a bit in places, so sorry about that, I am trying to work on my pacing. Please also let me know what you like.  
> I can try to edit future chapters before uploading following your advice and try to make it better.


End file.
